Lune de sang et de larmes
by Roronoa D. Link
Summary: Zoro accoste sur une île paisible avec ses nakamas. Bien que la balade est relativement tranquille, il va regretter d'avoir quitté le navire...Post-Thriller Bark. Zoro/Tashigi.
1. Chapitre 1 : Nostalgie

**_Série :_** **One Piece**

**_Disclaimer :_** Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Maître Oda.

**_Chronologie :_** L'histoire se situe après Thriller Bark, il y aura un peu de spoil mais rien de très flagrant, hormis la présence d'un nouveau nakama et d'une nouvelle lame.

_Ceci étant ma première fic, mon choix s'est porté sur One Piece car c'est l'univers que je maîtrisais le mieux, le récit sera constitué de plusieurs chapitres relativement courts, je pensais en faire un One-shot au début mais à force de le développer j'ai préféré en faire une fic à suites._

_En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise, bonne lecture !_

NB: "Nakama" signifie "compagnon" en japonais, et j'ai repris les noms japonais des personnages.

_--------------------------------------------------_**Chapitre 1 : Nostalgie**----------------------------------------------------------------------

_« Pou__rquoi est-elle là ? »_ se lamentait Zoro, il dévisagea la personne qui était en face de lui...

Une journée comme les autres, à bord du Thousand Sunny, avant que Luffy avait clamé haut et fort d'accoster sur cette île, que bizarrement n'indiquait pas le Log Pose.

C'était une île automnale, de dimension assez modeste, quelques villages et une grande ville, pas grand-chose à découvrir, la vie était relativement paisible.

3 Groupes furent désignés : Luffy, Brook et Franky allaient explorer l'île en question, Chopper, Sanji et Nami faisaient les courses tandis que Zoro, Robin et Usopp veillaient sur le Sunny.

_« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire cette balade ? »_ regrettait-il, le regard toujours rivé sur celle qui le toisait.

Il s'ennuyait, bizarrement il n'avait aucune envie de dormir ou de s'entraîner, il annonça alors à ses 2 nakamas restants qu'il allait se balader, malgré leurs remarques, il faillit bien étrangler Usopp lorsqu'il lança, sur un ton moqueur : « Ne t'en fais pas Zoro, si tu ne reviens pas au Sunny après un bout de temps, je lancerai mon "Serpent rouge", tu n'auras qu'à te diriger dans la direction opposée et tu seras sûrement devant le Sunny ».

L'île lui était étrangement familière, il passa devant un village qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Shimotsuki. Une sensation nostalgique le pourcourut, malgré lui, qui était un homme froid, il cachait ses sentiments. Il pensa à son enfance, à Koshirô, son maître, et à Kuina.

La pensée de Kuina le troubla, il n'a jamais pu se remettre de sa mort, tellement inopinée, prématurée...

A propos de son maître, vivait-il toujours ? Se souvenait-il encore de lui ? Ce qui est sûr, dans la cas où il serait vivant, c'est qu'il avait entendu parler de Roronoa Zoro le "Chasseur de pirates", surtout avec sa prime extrêmement élevée, 120 millions de berrys ce n'était pas rien. Il sourit, c'était un bon point pour son avis de recherche.

Un dojo...Cette île est presque conforme à celle sur laquelle il a vécue...Il entra, les gens ne l'avaient pas tout de suite reconnu, _«Tant mieux »_ pensa-t-il, _«Un peu de paix.»_. Des élèves s'entraînaient autour de lui, il se remémora à nouveau son enfance, qu'il passa avec ses pairs, son maître, et Kuina.

Lorsque le maître du dojo remarqua sa présence, il le reconnut immédiatement : Roronoa Zoro, l'homme qui maîtrise le Santoryuu, qui terrassa Daz Boness, qui vainquit le CP9 et qui survit au Buster Call. Il paniqua un peu, que faisait un pirate aussi puissant ici ? Néanmoins il resta calme, il veut tester Zoro, voir si sa notoriété lui est bien dûe.

Zoro sentit une aura hostile, il croisa le regard du maître du dojo, et comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait. Un sabreur n'a pas besoin de mots, les épées parlent à leur place.

Les disciples étaient subjugués à l'évocation de son nom, jamais ils n'avaient vu un bretteur aussi impassible. Le regard qu'il lançait était droit, glacial et terrifiant, à un point que même le plus hardi des guerriers aurait éprouvé de la crainte. Il portait 3 sabres, un blanc, semblable à la neige la plus pure, un rouge, symbole du feu et du sang, et le dernier noir, comme les ténèbres et la crainte qui l'accompagne.

Il dégaina son sabre blanc, "Wadô Ichimonji", "Le Sentier de l'Harmonie", s'en suit quelques échanges d'épées, avant que le maître du dojo ne se retrouve désarmé de son katana.

Il était bien aussi redoutable que prétendait sa réputation, le vaincre avec un seul sabre...Le maître s'inclina, mais Zoro s'en était déjà allé, il se désintéressait de ces quelconques honneurs, tout cela ne signifiait rien pour lui, seule importait la victoire face à Mihawk, le plus grand escrimeur du monde, et l'un des "7 Capitaines corsaires".

Il se dirigea au-dehors du village, des prairies se déployaient autour de lui, il marcha longtemps...

Rien à faire, il s'était perdu, ou plutôt il "n'arrivait pas à retrouver son chemin"...

La nuit était tombée, ses nakamas n'ont pas l'air de savoir où le trouver, «Ils doivent s'être paumés » pensa-t-il.

La Lune éclairait son chemin, il décida de se reposer un peu, et s'allongea sur une prairie. Il scruta le ciel, c'était la pleine Lune, _«Comme le soir de notre promesse...»_ se remémora-t-il, il pensait à Kuina, ou plutôt, elle l'hantait, du moins c'est ce qu'il se convainquait.

Une voix l'arracha à ses réflexions, «Roronoa Zoro !!» retentit une voix derrière lui. Cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, _«Pas elle !! »_., il se releva.

C'était bien elle, celle qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Kuina, Tashigi se tenait face à lui, sa main posée sur la garde de Shigure, il regrettait amèrement cette balade...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je découpe mon récit en parties plus ou moins longues selon l'intrigue que je veux inclure.

Vous pouvez me donner votre avis, histoire d'évaluer mon niveau ^_^


	2. Chapitre 2 : Duel

**_Mot du jour :_** Grande nouvelle ! Compenser une prise excessive de sucre n'est pas du tout efficace ! C'est Oda-sensei qui l'a dit ! Et j'ai même vérifié ! 10 kg de sel ne compense pas 100g de sucre en trop ! En avant pour le 2e chapitre !

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien ne m'appartient (et tant mieux aussi, sinon One Piece serait un désastre...) ! Tous les personnages et l'univers One PIece appartiennent au Dieu vivant Eiichirô Oda.

**_Reviews :_**

Raflon : Merci bien de me vénérer, mais c'est à Maître Oda que revient le mérite, je n'ai fait que reprendre des éléments déjà existants ^_^, Oui les fics sur le couple Zoro/Tashigi sont rares...Et c'est bien dommage, c'est psychologiquement le couple le plus intéressant de One Piece à mon avis ^_^

TiteNana : Les chapitres seront toujours un peu court, je n'ai pas vraiment le niveau de narration d'Elodie85 hein ^_^ (petite pub' pour sa fic Wadô Ichimonji & Shigure qui est géniale au passage)

namionepiece : Ah oui, le caractère de Zoro est plutôt froid et fermé hein ? ^_^

_3 reviews dès le 1e jour !! Merci à tous ! C'est réellement encourageant d'avoir tous ces lecteurs en si peu de temps, en espérant que ma fic vous plaise. ^_^_

-----------------------------------------------**Chapitre 2 : Duel**-----------------------------------------------------------

«Je te défie !!» lança-t-elle, il s'y attendait. «Pourquoi ne lâches-tu pas l'affaire ? » répondit Zoro, «Tu vois bien que tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi...». Elle se fâcha, «Simplement parce que je suis une FILLE ?!?»

-Ecoute, pour moi que tu sois une fille ou un garçon ça ne fait aucune différence.

-Alors combattons-nous !

-Le problème, c'est ton visage...

-Quoi mon visage ? Il n'est pas assez joli pour toi ? Il est trop moche ?! C'est ça hein ?

_«Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes avec leur apparence...»_ pensa-t-il, lui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se faire beau, seul comptait pour lui le combat, ce n'est pas des cheveux un peu mieux coiffés qui vont apporter la victoire, ni des sourcils en vrille. Non pas qu'elle soit moche, bien au contraire...

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai jamais dit que t'étais moche !

-Où est le problème alors ? Bats-toi plutôt !

-Tu sais que tu vas perdre et tu me défies encore ?

-Tant que tu ne me tueras pas, ou que je ne t'aurai pas vaincu, je continuerai à te défier !

_Le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait la tuer...._

-Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je te tue ?...

-Donc tu ne me tues pas, parce que je suis une FILLE ?!?

_Et elle recommençait avec ça... _

-Non, parce que tu ressembles parfaitement à ma meilleure amie de mon enfance, c'est tout.

-C'est pas une raison !

Elle bondit sur lui, vive comme l'éclair.

Il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait fuir cette fois, le terrain est parfaitement dégagé et en plus il ne savait pas où il était. De dépit il se résigna à l'affronter. En une fraction de seconde, il s'arma de Wadô Ichimonji et de "Shuusui", "L'eau claire de l'automne", la lame noire, durement acquise chez Ryuuma, le samouraï légendaire qui tua un dragon, et bondit également.

Les épées s'entrechoquèrent, Tashigi remarqua rapidement la différence de niveau, Zoro était _Trop_ fort, sa force, sa dextérité, la vitesse de ses assauts, sa garde, tout lui était supérieur, mais elle ne se décourageait pas, elle étudie sa manière de combattre.

Zoro crut vivre un rêve, Tashigi se battait églament comme Kuina, lors de leur dernier affrontement, qui s'était également déroulé sous la Lune, l'image de Kuina et de Tashigi dansaient devant lui, à un point qu'il crut que celle qui combattait contre lui était son amie décédée. Les assauts portés par son adversaire étaient totalement identiques que lors dudit combat, qui s'était déroulé lors de son enfance...Zoro connaissait à l'avance tous les mouvements de Tashigi, après tout il a déjà vécu ce combat...

Tashigi n'en revenait pas, non seulement les capacités de combat de Zoro lui étaient grandement supérieures, mais il avait l'air de prédire tous ses mouvements, comme s'il savait lire dans le futur, elle se crispa.

Zoro vit une faille dans les assauts de Tashigi, et en profita.

Shigure tournoya dans les airs, tandis que Tashigi sécroula à terre, Zoro plantait Wadô Ichimonji sur le sol, tout près de son visage, elle était vaincue pour la seconde fois.

-Tu m'as vaincue... Alors tue-moi !

-Pas question, reconnais plutôt ta défaite. Quoi que tu en dises je ne te tuerai pas.

Avant qu'elle ne put continuer à se plaindre, elle se glaça. Shigure tournoyait toujours dans les airs, et allait se planter sur elle, mais Zoro est juste au-dessus d'elle. S'il esquivait l'épée, elle était morte.

Zoro se retourna, il avait senti la présence du sabre, qui tournoyait au-dessus d'eux. Il devait prendre rapidement une décision, soit il esquivait et de surcroît, laissait mourir Tashigi, soit il encaissait, et c'est lui qui risquait de mourir.

_Du sang_

Du sang gicla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vous trouvez que c'est court ? Sincèrement désolé, je ne suis pas doué pour écrire de longs chapitres. Je les coupe en fonction de l'intrigue que je veux faire ressentir. En espérant que vous preniez quand même du plaisir à lire ma fic. ^_^


	3. Chapitre 3 : Sang

**_Mot du jour :_** Les scientifiques ont calculé que si on avait 2 mètres de muscles sur le torse, on pourrait voler en battant des bras. C'est décidé ! Je vais m'entraîner dur pour avoir ces 2 mètres ! Et je deviendrai le roi des voleurs ! Comme Arsène Lupin ! Pourquoi me regardez-voux comme si j'étais un abruti ? C'est parti pour le chapitre 3 !

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout appartient à Oda-sensei. Je n'ai droit sur rien ! Ah si, sur le scénario de la fic.

**_Reviews :_**

namionepiece : La réponse est dans cet chapitre ;)

Raflon : Relis les chapitres 100 (tome 12) et 168 (tome 19) et tu verras Zoro qui fait des remarques sur Tashigi ^_^

LucioL : Hey merci LucioL, c'est encourageant, à quand le prochain chapitre de ta fic ? =)

TiteNana : Le monde est injuste à la base non ? ^_^

_Merci à tous pour leurs reviews qui font très plaisir, c'est très encourageant de voir des gens qui s'intéressent à ma fic. ^_^ Ce chapitre est l'un des plus courts, j'espère que prendrez quand même du plaisir. ^_^_

--------------------------------------------**Chapitre 3 : Sang**-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tashigi sentit le sang couler, le sang si chaud, comme la braise ardente, le sang l'éclaboussait, l'arrosait.

_Mais ce n'était pas son sang_

Elle s'horrifia, Shigure était plantée à gauche de la poitrine de Zoro, dans la région du coeur, du sang en coulait abondamment.

Zoro sentit son sang se vider, mais il était vivant, _«Du moins pour quelques instants encore... »_ pensa-t-il. Rassemblant ses forces, il ôta Shigure de sa poitrine, avant de s'écrouler sur son flanc, il prit soin de ne pas s'écrouler sur Tashigi. Il cracha du sang qui lui montait à la gorge.

Zoro regardait celle qu'il avait protégée, son regard trahissait une certaine tristesse, mais il avait également l'air rassuré. Tashigi n'était pas blessée.

Tashigi était hypnotisée, elle était vivante, grâce à Zoro. En le voyant perdre ainsi son sang, elle paniqua, elle ôta son veston, le déchira, et improvisait un pansement sur la blessure de Zoro, elle n'était pas réellement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : Zoro avait largement le temps de s'esquiver, seulement il ne l'a pas fait. Etait-ce intentionnel ? Toujours est-il qu'il lui a sauvé la vie, elle qui le poursuivait sans relâche, qui voulait le vaincre.

Zoro sentit des mains le panser, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne sait pas non plus pourquoi il n'a pas esquivé la lame, seulement, son coeur lui disait de protéger Tashigi, il s'était donc retourné, pour qu'au moins le coup final, s'il l'était, ne soit pas porté dans le dos.

Tashigi serra du mieux qu'elle pût le bandage, l'hémorragie ne s'était pas stoppée, mais le flot de sang coulait moins à présent, elle détacha sa ceinture, et la serra sur le pensement improvisé. Elle n'écoutait que son coeur, qui lui dictait de le sauver, même si elle était une Marine et lui un pirate.

La vue de Zoro se brouillait, il perdait trop de sang, peut-être autant que face à Hatchan, le face de poulpe, soit plus. Soudain, il sentit son coeur lui dicter quelque chose.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de soulever Zoro pour l'emmener chez un médécin –en espérant qu'il y en ait un-, elle sentit Zoro lui ôter le fourreau de Shigure.

Zoro prit le fourreau de Shigure, se saisit du Wadô Ichimonji, le sabre qui représentait son amie d'enfance, et le rengaina dans ce fourreau. Il glissa son épée sur sa ceinture. _Escrimeur _jusqu'à_ la mort_

Tashigi était interloquée, pourquoi Zoro a-t-il fait ça ? Que représentait donc ceci ? En sentant le sang encore couler, elle décida de mettre de côté les questions temporairement, se saisit de Shigure et le rengaina dans la fourreau du Wadô Ichimonji, puis courut vers le village.

Zoro sentait qu'on le transportait, voulait-on le soigner ? Il sentait sa mort proche, il perdait trop de sang. Il eut une pensée pour Kuina, il allait bientôt la rejoindre...Qu'allait-elle dire de lui ? Il n'a pas encore pu accomplir leur promesse, allait-elle le réprimander ? Il perdit connaissance...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre très court, vous n'allez quand même pas me balancer des cailloux ? Hein ? Non n'est-ce pas ? Je peux vous faire confiance ? Pourquoi lorgnez-vous le tas de cailloux à votre gauche ?

Je suppose que vous aurez compris pourquoi Zoro a rengainé son sabre dans le fourreau de Shigure, sinon il faudra patienter ;)


	4. Chapitre 4 : Larmes

**_Mot du jour :_** On dit que l'homme pourrait éviter de se noyer s'il arrivait à respirer par les fesses, dans le cas où il a seulement son visage dans l'eau. J'ai essayé d'y arriver. Tout ce que j'ai réussi c'est d'avoir une haleine de pet. Et voilà le chapitre 4 !

**_Disclaimer :_** La totalité de l'univers et des personnages appartient à Oda-sensei, la responsabilité de recevoir les cailloux et les tomates en pleine face qui se trouvent à votre gauche m'appartient.

**_Reviews :_**

Your brother fucker lol : Oui oui, moi aussi je te déteste. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le prix Nobel du manga, s'il en existait un, reviendrait à Eiichirô Oda-sensei.

TiteNana : Ta dernière phrase est tout simplement diablement encourageante. =)

Raflon & Clowsama : Comment ? Vous dites que Tashigi est une faible femme ? Zoro n'est pas si lourd non plus, sinon quan dil était tombé dans la cheminée à Water Seven celle-ci se serait écroulée non ? ^^ Et puis la vitesse de la pensée est nettement plus rapide que celle des mouvements, si Zoro a eu le temps de réfléchir, ça veut pas dire qu'il a eu le temps de réagir. (Là, je crois que j'ai passé mon cap d'arguments _Alakon...)_

_Merci de votre fidélité, même si je sais que ma fic ne plaît pas à tout le monde ! Bonne lecture !_

---------------------------------------------------**Chapitre 4 : Larmes**------------------------------------------------------------------

Tashigi courait, mais sa vue se brouillait.

_Elle pleurait_

Elle ne veut pas que Zoro meure, elle en était consciente. Elle qui voulait l'arrêter, le vaincre, le livrer à la justice, ressentit l'importance qu'il prenait dans sa vie. Il est quelqu'un qui lui est cher, bien qu'elle feignait toujours de le croire. Elle sentit ses larmes couler de plus belle à l'idée de sa mort, et pressa le pas. Il fallait qu'il survive à tout prix, sinon...Elle chassa cette idée tandis que ses larmes redoublèrent.

Zoro entendit des sanglots, _«Peut-être Nami qui se désespère sur la stupidité de Luffy...»_ pensa-t-il, peut-être que lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il serait sur le Sunny, auprès de ses nakamas, en train de roupiller, tandis qu'ils s'amusaient, qu'ils imploraient le pardon de Nami, pendant que Sanji draguait Nami ou Robin ou pendant que Brook jouait un air de musique, accompagné par Franky, pendant que Luffy, Usopp et Chopper déliraient ou se faisaient gronder par Nami, et que Robin lisait tranquillement un livre, dégustant un café préparé par le blondinet, avec toute sa prose en supplément.

Contre-argument : il se sentait transporté sur le dos de quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un se parfumait, et c'est ce même quelqu'un qui pleurait.

Il ouvrit un oeil, et vit Tashigi qui courait, le portant sur son dos, le visage rempli de larmes.

-Tashigi...

Elle sursauta à l'évocation de son nom, elle ignorait qu'il connaissait son nom, celui de Zoro était connu à travers toutes les mers, 120 millions à la deuxième mise à prix, c'était un cas exceptionnel qui témoigne de sa puissance et de sa notoriété, mais elle, ce n'était qu'une Marine, pas tellement puissante de surcroît, ni très connue.

Zoro sentait ses forces l'abandonner à nouveau, il arriva à peine à articuler quelques mots.

-Kuina.....Wadô....Tashigi....Shigure....

Il s'évanouit à nouveau.

Les mots de Zoro la troublait, _«Kuina ? Qui est-elle ? »_. Elle continua à courir, il avait lié son nom à Shigure, et celui de Kuina au Wadô Ichimonji, elle conclut que ce devait être la précédente propriétaire de ce sabre. Le fait que Zoro avait rengainé le Wadô dans le fourreau de Shigure traversa son esprit. _«Et si cela avait plus de sens qu'il n'y paraît ? »_.

Alors qu'elle poursuivait ses réflexions, sans s'arrêter de courir, elle vit un homme d'une carrure assez impressionnante et un garçon coiffé d'un chapeau de paille devant elle, une torche à la main.

Chopper se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois de retour au Sunny, Nami allait les massacrer, c'est sûr...Soudain, il sentit l'odeur de Zoro se faire de plus en plus fort.

«Oï ! Zoro !» fit le drôle de gorille, visiblement inquiet.

Tashigi reconnut celui à ses côtés, Monkey D. Luffy dit "Chapeau de paille", elle a retrouvé les nakamas de Zoro.

Zoro était toujours inconscient, tandis que Chopper lui administrait déjà les premiers soins, Luffy trépignait. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'un seul de ses nakamas meure.

Tashigi, soulagée de voir Zoro aux mains d'un médécin qui semble expérimenté, poursuivit ses réflexions, sans pour autant détacher d'un oeil l'image de Zoro.

_«Il semble si serein, si vulnérable...La mort ne semble même pas le faire ciller...»_, cette image de Zoro la troubla. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi humain, fragile, comme s'il pouvait mourir à tout instant, lui qui avait l'image d'un pirate redoutable, puissant et sûr de lui. Lui qui la battait facilement. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais affronté contre 3 sabres, 2 suffisaient....

Zoro sentit ses forces lui revenir, il ouvrit un oeil, et vit trois personnes : Chopper, qui lui administrait les premiers soins, Luffy, qui semblait ne pas pouvoir tenir en place, et Tashigi...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci de continuer à lire ma fic ! J'écris (ou je tape au clavier, selon votre taux de geekitude) assez vite et les idées s'accumulent dans ma tête ! En espérant que vous prenez du plaisir à lire !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Capitaine

**_Mot du jour :_** J'ai parfois envie de faire une fic instrumentale. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas jouer d'instruments de musique. Jouons du chapitre 5 !

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout appartient à Oda-sensei, sauf les huées, qui me reviennent (et les tomates, miam).

**_Reviews :_**

Raflon : Ah oui il ne faut pas sous-estimer la petite Tashigi hein =)

TiteNana : Hé ouais Chopper c'est le meilleur médécin au monde ! =D

_5 chapitres ! Ca fait 5 chapitres que ma fic existe, et 5 chapitres que vous m'encouragez à écrire, merci à toutes et à tous ! =)_

---------------------------------------------**Chapitre 5 : Capitaine**---------------------------------------------------

La vision de Tashigi troubla le bretteur, _«Elle ne s'est pas enfuie ? »_. Elle n'avait pas l'air très joyeuse non plus, elle séchait ses larmes, pourtant c'est elle qui voulait toujours l'affronter, le vaincre, comme si elle était son éternel rival. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être effrayée par la présence de Luffy. Il devrait peut-être se remettre à détaler, à fuir ce fantôme de Kuina, mais son corps ne répondait pas. Il se résolut à laisser ses nakamas décider de ce qui adviendrait, et il se mit à dormir, il se sentait très affaibli.

Chopper sentait que Zoro ne peut être soigné ici, en rase campagne, le bandage ne suffisait pas à stopper l'hémorragie, il lui fallait son arsenal de médécin. Il s'adressa au capitaine :

-Luffy, il faut transporter Zoro au Sunny...

A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase que Luffy tendit un de ses bras, l'autre aggripant le col de la chemise de l'escrimeur.

-Gomu gomu no....

-Hey ! Fais gaffe ou tu ne feras que raccourcir la vie de Zoro !

-ROCKET !!!

Dans le village aux alentours, on vit 4 personnes planer dans les airs, en direction de la côte.

Tashigi, fermement aggripée à Zoro, paniquait, ce "mode de déplacement" ne risquerait-il pas de tuer le bretteur ? Mais ce sont ses propres nakamas, elle devait donc leur faire confiance, ils ne laisseraient pas mourir Zoro, du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait, elle ne voulait _Surtout_ pas qu'il meure, elle se remit à pleurer.

Chopper sentit que quelqu'un pleurait, du moins il percevait des sanglots, alors qu'il s'accrochait du mieux qu'il put à Luffy, il se retourna. La jeune fille qui portait Zoro s'était aussi aggripée. Il était subjugué, pour une personne normale, s'aggriper au Gomu gomu no Rocket de Luffy était du suicide. Etait-ce pour le bretteur qu'elle les suivait ?

Luffy était inquiet, il était le capitaine, chaque nakama lui est plus cher que tout à ses yeux, il devait sauver Zoro, coûte que coûte. Il le tenait du mieux qu'il pût. La vision de Zoro, ensanglanté, au bord de la mort, il ne l'avait pas vu dans un tel état depuis Thriller Bark, Zoro s'en était passablement remis, mais il était encore affaibli. Luffy ne s'en était pas trop soucié, Chopper avait pu intervenir assez rapidement, mais auront-ils la même chance cette fois ?

Tashigi aperçut un navire. _Une corvette, le drapeau des Mugiwaras y flottait, c'est quoi cette figure de proue ? Une...fleur ?_ Tout à coup Luffy étira son bras libre, comme s'il avait l'intention d'atterrir à la verticale.

«OU EST LUFFY ?!».

_« La voix si mélodieuse de Nami-swan__, si douce, imprégnée de toute sa candeur, s'accorde si bien avec sa beauté resplendissante, ses formes généreuses, à peine voilées par sa robe d'opale, ses yeux brillaient comme les étoiles les plus scintillantes de la nuit. Ses traits délicats mêlés avec son visage de poupée lui confèrent un air si...Aahh.... »_

Sanji fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un fracas non loin du navire.

Alors qu'Usopp écopait d'un interrogatoire sur la direction que pouvait avoir prise Luffy pour retrouver Zoro, avant même que la réunion aie commencée, en "kidnappant" presque Chopper avant de se mettre à détaler vers le village, privant ainsi du reste de l'équipage d'un moyen de détection efficace qu'est l'odorat du renne.

Luffy fonça en direction de l'infirmerie du Sunny avec une main aggripée à Zoro, suivi de _Très_ près par Chopper, tandis que les autres nakamas se précipitaient dehors.

Tashigi vit sortir du navire respectivement : Une fille aux cheveux oranges visiblement TRES énervée, un blondinet en costume avec des sourcils en vrille, un colosse vêtu que d'un slip et d'une chemise tendance tropiques, un type avec un pif si long que l'on aurait cru que c'est un faux, avec à vue de nez une dizaine de bosses et bleus et un squelette avec une coupe afro.

_«Oh ! Une beauté gracile se profile dans ces ténèbres, des cheveux bleus nuit qui mettent en valeur la pureté du regard. U__ne tenue un peu masculine qui fait ressortir sa beauté naturelle... »_ Sanji ne put continuer son fantasme plus loin, Nami ayant vu son air dragueur se réveiller l'a assommé d'un coup de poing fulgurant dont elle avait le secret.

Dans la bibliothèque, Robin entendit des bruits de pas précipités, elle se dirigea le plus naturellement du monde vers l'infirmerie, devinant qu'un de ses nakamas nécessitait des soins. Elle remit au passage le livre sur la psychologie humaine qu'elle était en train de lire à l'emplacement d'origine.

Chopper sortit tout son nécessaire de soins, tandis que Luffy déposait Zoro sur le lit des blessés, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Le renne soupira, il devrait vérifier un jour ou l'autre si Luffy n'avait pas un estomac à la place du cerveau, il enleva le bandage improvisé de Tashigi, désinfecta la blessure et le repansa, le tout en 3 secondes, puis il brancha une transfusion sanguine sur l'avant-bras du bretteur. Il vérifia que l'hémorragie était stoppée, puis alla chercher Sanji. _Zoro avait besoin de se restaurer._

Tashigi ne comprit pas le spectacle qui se profilait devant elle. Elle vit un blondin assommé, un long-pif visiblement terrifié, se dissimulant derrière le colosse aux cheveux bleus, le colosse en question en train d'amadouer la fille aux cheveux oranges, la fille qui grondait son entourage, et le squelette qui s'était avancé vers elle, lui demandant de montrer sa culotte...

Luffy profita de l'occasion où tout le monde était occupé pour se diriger vers la salle à manger, _«Après tout c'est l'heure de mon 5__e__ repas de la journée !»_, il jubilait en pensant aux mets que le coq aurait pu préparer. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, une vision de rêve l'émerveilla : Un gigantesque morceau de viande de boeuf, mariné à une sauce aux champignons, suivi d'un second plat de fricassée de poissons aux fines herbes et le tout accompagné d'une salade végétari..._ «Beurk ! J'aime pas les légumes. »_ Il ignora la salade et se rua sur les viandes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Déjà 5 chapitres ! Merci à tous pour les reviews qui font très plaisir, en espérant que vous prenez toujours du plaisir à lire ma fic !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Nakamas

**_Mot du jour :_** Pour la pêche, rien de tel que la coupe afro ! Hop la coupe ! Hop les gants de boxe ! Yooh Manne ! Zyuva ! Paaash Fasciler Dezcrir Azvec Cdes Gasntys. Chapitre 6 Man !

**_Disclaimer :_** Merci pour les tomates, c'est très bon en soupe, les fleurs reviennent à Oda-sensei.

**_Reviews :_**

Clowsama : OOC ? Kézako ? Sinon, on peut faire un concours d'arguments tu sais ? =p

-Luffy : A Thriller Bark il avait pas l'air plus inquiet que ça non plus de l'état de Zoro (même qu'il a voulu lui donner du rhum !), surtout lorsqu'il est entre les mains de Chopper, comme dans ce cas-ci. S'il ne s'est pas fâché sur Tashigi, c'est parce qu'il l'a vue porter Zoro et se diriger vers eux, il aime bien l'enfumeur aussi. Et c'est Tashigi qui s'est accrochée si tu relis.

-"Tout le monde" n'a pas vu Zoro vu que Chopper l'a emmené avant qu'ils n'arrivent, ce qu'ils ont trouvé est juste Tashigi. Et si Zoro gisait encore au point d'atterrisage là ils se seraient inquiétés.

-Nami hystérique ? Bah elle le fait pour leur bien, c'est pour ça que ses coups font mal, même si elle aurait aimé éviter d'en arriver là, être une tête bien pensante dans ce équipage de zouaves c'est pas facile tu sais ? ^^

Enfin si t'aimes pas ma fic, bah désolé, mais bon, tu peux l'écrire à ma place tu sais ? =) Moi j'ai déjà décidé du scénario, mais je ne suis pas fermé aux critiques et propositions, tant que cela n'influe pas le scénario principal.

Raflon : Enfin, Luffy sait ce qu'il fait hein ^_^

LucioL : Oui, la concordance des temps, au début je pensais l'écrire au présent, mais je me disais que le passé était meilleur pour une narration, donc il y a certains passages que j'ai pas repérés. Content de voir que tu prends du plaisir à lire ma fic sinon. ^_^

_Les défauts s'accumulent dans ma fic, pourtant j'éprouve un réel plaisir à l'écrire. Le scénario est déjà bouclé. On peut apparenter cette fic comme un avion, je l'ai fait décoller, il s'agit de le maintenir en l'air et de l'atterrir correctement. Merci au personnel que sont les lecteurs ! =)_

---------------------------------------------**Chapitre 6 : Nakamas**-------------------------------------------------------------------

«Qui es-tu ? », la fille aux cheveux oranges lui a posé cette question, sur un ton étrangement familier, comme si elle était une amie. Alors qu'elle allait répondre, elle vit un renne sortir du navire, il se dirigea vers le blondinet encore assommé et le traîna à l'intérieur du navire, après être devenu un gorille. _«Un Zoan. »_ en déduit-elle.

Puis une pensée traversa son esprit, «Zoro !! ». Elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita à l'intérieur du Sunny, suivi par Nami, Franky, Usopp et Brook, tandis que Chopper réveillait Sanji dans la cuisine à coups de claques.

_Il __était dans un monde merveilleux, des châteaux majestueux se dressaient devant lui, des princesses toutes plus belles les unes des autres étaient adonnées aux balcons, lui faisant signe de les emmener avec lui. Soudain, une d'entre elle sauta du blacon et s'avança vers lui, alors qu'elle allait lui donner un baiser, elle se transforma tout à coup en un gorille au nez bleu, et se mit à le gifler. « Hein ? »_.

Alors que Chopper poursuivait son "traitement", Sanji se leva d'un bond, les joues rougies de douleur, complètement abasourdi, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve qui tournait au cauchemar.

-Chopper ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Zoro est sévèrement blessé, il a perdu beaucoup de sang ! Prépare-lui quelque chose qui puisse lui faire reprendre quelques forces.

-Le marimo ? Lui blessé ? Ha ! J'aimerais bien voir qui a pu le blesser tiens, à ce frimeur de tête de cactus. Bon je crois qu'il y a de la vi...

_Il y avait_

-LUFFY !!!!

Une silhouette se bafrait dans le bar-aquarium, espérant que personne ne viendrait là.

Tashigi ne savait pas où se trouvait Zoro. Le gorille semblait l'avoir emmener dans la partie arrière du navire mais dans quelle salle ? Elle pénétra instinctivement dans un couloir, et tomba sur Miss Allsunday alias Nico Robin. Celle-ci ne semblait même pas surprise de la voir, elle prit la parole :

-Tiens, tu ne serais pas la Marine que j'ai croisée à Alubarna ?

-Nico Robin !... Tu... Tu es dans leur équipage à présent... Je t'arrêterai plus tard ! Où se trouve Roronoa Zoro ?

-Si tu cherches notre escrimeur, il doit être emmené à l'infirmerie.

-Euh... Où se trouve-t-elle ?

Robin la guida, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres en la dévisageant. Ce qui eut pour effet de la troubler, elle n'aimait pas ce que son regard aurait pu indiquer. Ils passèrent la porte de l'infirmerie.

Attablé aux fourneaux, Sanji préparait quelque chose de nutritif sur les demandes du doc. Celui-ci allait retourner à l'infirmerie pour voir l'état de Zoro.

« Où est-elle passée ? ». Nami ne retrouvait pas la fille qui avait atterri près de leur navire, elle n'avait pas encore répondu à sa question qu'elle s'est précipitée à l'intérieur du navire. Elle devait en avoir le coeur net, Zoro la connaissait-elle ? Elle se dirigea au hasard vers l'infirmerie, si Zoro avait atterri avec elle il se pourrait qu'il y est.

« Hé Franky, t'es sûr que la Marine est passée par ici ? », demanda Usopp.

-J'en sais rien ! J'ai juste vu Nami courir par les couloirs-aquariums, peut-être qu'elle se trouve au bar-aquarium.

-Yohohohoho ! Ce bar est vraiment un émerveillement pour les yeux !... Mais...Je n'ai plus de yeux ! SKULL JOKE !! Yohohohohohoho !!

Il entrèrent dans le bar, et vit un Luffy qui mordait à pleines dents dans un grand gigot, avec 2 grands plats vides devant lui. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi-seconde pour que ses 3 nakamas comprennent ce qu'il s'est passé.

Sanji amenait un plateau "spécial marimo" comme il l'appelait vers l'infirmerie, avant qu'il ne croisa 1 flèche suivie de 3 autres, visiblement _Très_ pressés. Il devina la situation et poursuivit son trajet en soupirant. _« Il faudrait que je note : ne jamais laisser les plats sur la table tant que Luffy était dans les parages »_.

-Luffy !! Arrête-toi !

-Mwooon !!

-Yohohohoho ! On dirait qu'il a la bouche pleine ! remarqua Brook sur un ton amusé.

-Pleine de notre casse-croûte à nous ouais ! trancha le cyborg.

Ils continuèrent à courir jusque devant l'infirmerie, où Luffy se ramassa un magnifique Fulguro-Punch de la part de Nami qui venait d'arriver, Chopper derrière elle.

« Bon, Zoro est dans cette salle, soyez silencieux s'il vous plaît, il a besoin de repos. » commença le renne médécin.

« Ca ne change pas de la routine, il ne fait que roupiller ! » lança Sanji qui arrivait sur un ton moqueur, un plateau entre ses mains.

Usopp, Franky et Nami attrapèrent simultanément leur capitaine avant qu'il ne puisse se jeter sur les plats qu'amenait le coq.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 chapitres que cela se suit, pourtant je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de temps pour les écrire et publier, en même temps ils sont courts. En espérant que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à lire ma fic !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Amitié

_**Mot du jour :**_ C'est bientôt les vacances de Noël ! Youpi !

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tout appartient à Oda-sensei

_Merci à tous pour votre fidélité !_

---------------------------------------------------------**Chapitre 7 : Amitié**--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro sentait ses forces lui revenir, sa vue, quelque peu brouillée par le manque de sang, était suffisante pour lui permettre de se localiser. Il était dans l'infirmerie du Sunny. Il était donc vivant, il survivrait, si cela était possible, même s'il avait des doutes : il avait besoin de beaucoup de sang, et il n'y en avait pas tellement de disponible.

Allait-il donc mourir ? Il était près de ses nakamas, c'était déjà plus agréable. Tout à coup, quelque chose lui passa par l'esprit. « Tashigi !! ».

-Tu devrais aller te laver d'abord.

Robin lui a proposé cette idée, sur un ton mi-amusé mi-sincère. Tashigi avait oublié qu'elle était barbouillée du sang de Zoro. Mais elle devait d'abord s'assurer de son état. Sa vie était la priorité actuelle.

-Je veux d'abord voir Zoro.

Robin esquissa un sourire, Zoro en avait de la chance. La mine inquiète sur le visage de Tashigi suffisait à Robin. Mais elle préférait que la jeune Marine le lui disait d'elle-même.

-Dis-moi, que représente Zoro à tes yeux ?

-Hein ?

Son visage rougit en une fraction de seconde, mais avant qu'elle ne put se justifier, un cri retentit de l'infirmerie.

Elles entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, où Zoro s'était déjà levé, visiblement en train de partir à la recherche d'une certaine personne, malgré son état presque mourant.

-Tiens, ta chère amie est venue avec moi.

Robin avait l'air amusée, tandis que Tashigi était visiblement _Très_ inquiète. Il soupira, et se rallongea sur le lit, en attendant ce qu'allait dire Chopper sur son état. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, un bruit semblable à celui d'un coup de poing dévastateur sur un crâne en caoutchouc retentit dehors, suivi de ce qui semblerait une mêlée.

-Oï, Zoro ! Alors tu as fini de dormir ?

Luffy, défiguré par une belle bosse d'un demi-mètre de diamètre sur le crâne, un oeil au beurre noir, quelques dents de travers, le nez qui coulait et les lèvres enflées était entré dans la pièce, suivit par une Nami qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir évacué sa fureur, un Sanji avec un coeur à la place de son oeil droit, un plateau entre ses mains, et Franky, Usopp, Chopper et Brook visiblement _Très_ effrayés.

-Crétin !!! Chopper vient de dire qu'il avait besoin de silence !!

_« Faudra que je pense à savoir comment Nami fait pour blesser Luffy avec ses coups de poing alors qu'il est en caoutchouc, c'est une vraie sorcière ma parole... »_. Zoro soupira, et sourit, ses nakamas n'ont pas changé, toujours aussi excités, c'était bon signe.

-Zoro ! Tu te sens mieux ?

-Ca irait mieux s'il avait pas perdu tant de sang...

-Oï ! Marimo ! Voilà ta bouffe ! Et espère pas en avoir davantage !

-Qui c'est que tu traites de marimo ? "Sourcils en vrille" !

-Heing ?! Tu me cherches ? Face de melon !

-CA SUFFIT !!

Et un autre Fulguro-Punch partit, pour atterrir tout juste sur le crâne du blondinet. Avant qu'un regard mortel croisa celui de Zoro. On ne frappait pas les blessés.

Zoro avait besoin de sang, Chopper en était conscient, mais personne dans l'équipage avait le même groupe sanguin que lui. _«Si seulement on en avait un peu plus en réserve...A moins que ?»_. Chopper se dirigea vers une personne, la seule qui serait peut-être capable de le sauver.

Zoro sentait sa respiration se faire plus difficile, l'hémorragie s'était stoppée mais la perfusion s'était également vidée, il en fallait une supplémentaire, _s'il y en avait une..._Il s'assoupit.

La personne a acquiesé, elle voulait bien donner de son sang. Chopper ordonna aux autres de sortir. Il vit Zoro dormir, peut-être que ça valait mieux ainsi, qu'il ne sache pas qui serait le donneur, il sentait que, conscient, il aurait refusé.

-Oï ! Que veut faire Chopper ? Manger ce qu'il y a dans le plateau ?

-Ya que toi pour imaginer ça ! Abruti !

Un autre coup de poing amocha davantage le capitaine.

-Hé, tu crois que Zoro va aimer cette idée ?

-Aucune idée, pour ma part je n'ai plus de sang ! Yohohohohoho !

-'Faudra bien qu'il puisse survivre, hein ?

-Ouais ouais, n'empêche, je me demande s'il va pas casser le navire entier quand il le saura...

Robin les écoutait discuter, elle souriait, cet équipage était vraisemblablement inquiet pour Zoro, mais elle savait qu'ils n'en ont pas à en faire.

-Bon, que diriez-vous de manger maintenant que Zoro va mieux ?

-TU VIENS PAS DEJA DE DESCENDRE LE REPAS ?!?!?

Chopper sursauta, ils faisaient décidément trop de bruit, il sortit de la pièce et leur fit signe d'aller au bar-aquarium, en attendant. Il sortit une aiguille liée à une pochette vide, et l'enfonça dans l'avant-bras de la personne en face de lui...

-Robin, t'as pas une petite idée de qui cela pourrait être ?

Elle sourit.

-Hé bien nous nous sommes "rencontrés" à Alubarna, quand je conduisais le roi Cobra au tombeau.

-Alubarna ? Elle t'aurait pas prise pour une ennemie ?

-Si bien sûr, mais je l'ai juste "écartée" de mon chemin...

-Attends, c'est pas celle qui nous a guidés vers la tour de l'horloge ? Je l'avais pas bien reconnue avec ce sang sur son visage, mais ça doit être elle !

-Comment ? Tu la connais ?

Sanji reprenait ses esprits, mais il prit un peu de temps avant de saisir la conversation.

-C'est la sergent-chef Tashigi.

-Tu la connais, Sanji ?

-Je l'ai aperçue à LogueTown, Zoro l'a affrontée.

-J'en déduis que c'est une Marine, selon vos dires ?

-Yohohohoho ! Ils recrutent des jolies filles chez la Marine maintenant !

-Ouais bon, c'est pas ça l'important, 's'agit de savoir quel rapport elle a avec Zoro.

-Que diriez-vous de le lui demander directement ?

Robin l'a dit sur un sourire qui cachait quelque chose dont elle en était consciente, sourire qui a été perçu par le reste des nakamas qui sont dans la salle, sauf Luffy qui réclamait à manger.

-Bon, dinons d'abord, j'arrive pas à réfléchir le ventre vide.

-Hé blondinet, prépare-nous quelque chose à bouffer !

-Tu te prends pour qui là ? C'est moi qui décide quand vous aurez à manger !

-Sanji, tu peux nous préparer quelque chose à manger ?

-Bien sûr Nami-swaaaann !! Tout de suite ! Avec plaisir !

Et une tornade blonde se dirigea vers les cuisines. Suivie par le reste des personnes qui étaient dans la salle.

Une nouvelle transfusion sanguine était branchée sur le bras de Zoro, le donneur était assis à ses côtés, et le regardait tendrement. Chopper préférait les laisser seuls, et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, _Après tout il avait faim aussi._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

7e chapitre ! Vu que ce sont les vacances de Noël il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitres avant 2 semaines. Rassurez-vous j'ai déjà écrit 9 chapitres, la fic n'est pas prête de se terminer d'ailleurs ! Bonnes vacances à tous !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Réveil

**_Mot du jour :_** Yohohohohoho je suis de retour ! Déjà ? Bah ouais, pour vous ! En tout cas durant la semaine qui s'est passée j'ai écrit sur du papier pas moins de 8 chapitres ! A présent, préférez-vous que ça dure une vingtaine de chapitres ou le plus longtemps possible ? En avant pour l le chapitre 8 !

**_Disclaimer :_** Quelqu'un sait si on peut faire une chirurgie esthétique d'Oda-sensei ? Non ? Bon. Tout lui appartient.

**_Reviews :_**

OOC-feared : Ah c'est donc ça OOC, je comprends mieux, bah peut-être que j'en ai commis, mais si il faut pas penser qu'à chaque fois que Nami se fâche, c'est du OOC non plus, Luffy est parti avec le "détecteur" sans les autres, ce qui l'a fâchée, voilà tout. Par contre pour l'extrême gourmandise du capitaine. Désolé...Ca se reproduira plus : chapeau de paille goutte : (ah mince, on est pas sur le forum de la Volonté du D.)

L'Académie Française : On critique plus facilement ceux qui ont habituellement peu d'erreurs n'est-ce pas ? ^_^ Fautes corrigées, si vous en trouvez d'autres vous pouvez m'en faire part. ^_^

Zoro The Invincible Fighter Fans : Bah désolé si le coup de sabre ne plaît pas, mais il est indispensable au scénario, donc pas touche. ^_^ (Et, Tashigi était à terre tandis que Zoro plantait son sabre à côté du visage, pour te donner une idée vois le combat Zoro/Kuina avec des vrais sabres, tome 1)

_J'espère quand même que ça apaisera les OOC-feared, même si ça paraît peut-être peu crédible, en tout cas je tâcherai d'en commettre le moins possible. Bonne lecture ! ^_^ _

------------------------------------------------------------**Chapitre 8 : Réveil**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro sentait la vie lui revenir, et pour que cela était possible, quelqu'un avait dû lui donner du sang. Il devinait qui c'était, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il ouvrit un oeil, et vit Tashigi assise à côté de lui, un pansement à l'avant-bras.

-La bouffe ! Oh yeah ! La bouffe ! Come on !

-VOS GUEULES !! PATIENTEZ EN SILENCE !!!.

-Oï ! Chopper ! Te voilà !

Le renne entra dans la salle, avec un sourire et un signe pour dire que tout est OK. Ce qui eut pour effet de baisser la tension d'un cran dans la salle.

-Super docteur Chopper ! Extra ! T'es trop fort !

-M'appelle pas docteur ! Abruti ! fit Chopper, en gesticulant de ravissement.

-Ce marimo est solide. Il a la vie dure.

-Yohohohohoho ! Il n'est pas prêt de rejoindre les cieux !

Robin était rassurée aussi, même si elle savait qui allait le sauver. _« Décidément Zoro avait beaucoup de chance. »_ pensa-t-elle, en esquissant un léger sourire

-A table !

Et tout l'équipage dinèrent dans la bonne humeur, malgré quelques mains élastiques qui chipaient la nourriture, quelques crachats de flammes car un naïf avait chapardé de la nourriture piégée par quelques gouttes de tabasco. L'ambiance était tout simplement euphorique et délirante.

Tout l'équipage ? Non, il manquait quelqu'un, celui qui était en train de se reposer, avec à ses côtés une Marine.

Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, sans se dire un mot, comme s'ils lisaient dans le regard de l'autre. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Zoro commença :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur notre bateau ?

-Pour m'assurer que tu es bien en vie.

-Je le suis, c'est grâce à toi.

Tashigi sentit le rouge lui monter au visage, mais Zoro ne le remarqua pas, il ajouta un mot :

-Merci.

Zoro avait prononcé ce mot, sur un ton doux et sincère, malgré lui. Ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter l'embarras de la jeune Marine. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il continua :

-Tu pourrais me passer le plateau ?

Tashigi s'exécuta, tel un automate.

-Eh, 'faudrait que t'ailles manger aussi, la salle à manger est juste à côté. fit Zoro, avant de mordre dans son sandwich.

Tashigi sentait que son estomac partageait l'avis du bretteur, et se rendit dans la pièce adjacente. _Ils pourront bien discuter quand Zoro ira mieux_

Alors que deux zouaves étaient en train de danser avec des baguettes dans le nez, sous les rires généraux des autres personnes, un squelette jouait un air de musique. Le repas était, comme à son habitude, chaotique, dans le sens positif du terme.

Robin vit arriver la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus nuit, elle lui fit signe de rejoindre la table et de ne pas faire attention aux comiques. La Marine prit part au repas en toute tranquillité, hormis un blondinet aux sourcils en vrille qui lui faisait la cour, des mains chapardeuses qui allégeait le contenu de son assiette, une fille aux cheveux oranges qui faisait du blondinet son esclave, un long-pif qui racontaient des histoires aussi énormes que son nez est long, un renne-peluche qui gesticulait au moindre compliment à son égard, la mystérieuse Nico Robin qui riait calmement, un colosse au nez métallique qui pleurait facilement et un squelette un brin pervers qui jouait de la musique. Elle les connaissait tous, par leur avis de recherche, sauf le squelette.

Zoro avait fini de manger ce que contenait le plateau, il se mit alors à réfléchir : Pourquoi cette fille de la Marine l'avait sauvé ? Il soupira, il valait mieux qu'il lui demande directement, ça lui évitera qu'il se fasse de fausses idées.

Robin se dirigea subitement vers la jeune Marine, et lança :

-Tu peux aller te laver maintenant, non ? fit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

Tashigi avait complètement oublié qu'elle était barbouillée de sang. Elle s'était tellement inquiétée pour Zoro que ça lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Voyant l'embarrassement de la jeune fille, Robin l'emmena dans la salle de bains du Sunny.

Zoro sentait la fatigue revenir, il estima qu'il valait mieux dormir maintenant, après tout le sommeil est le remède à tous les maux, du moins les _Siens_. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il croyait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peut-être que je devrais publier des chapitres plus longs mais qui sortent moins rapidement, peut-être pas. Vous assistez à mon retour ! (et vous vous en foutez tous, ouin)


	9. Chapitre 9 : Songe

**_Mot du jour :_** En Asie, on croit que lorsqu'on éternue, c'est parce que quelqu'un dit du mal de vous. Je me demande pourquoi tout le monde m'en veut. C'est parti pour le chapitre 9 !

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout appartient à Oda-sensei, par contre je suis seul responsable du massacre de son oeuvre. _'Tchaaa !!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------**Chapitre 9 : Songe**---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tashigi soertit de la baignoire, le bain qu'elle venait de prendre était agréable, surtout qu'elle se sentait plus propre sans tout ce sang. Après s'être essuyée elle se rendit compte d'un problème : Ses vêtements ont été portés à laver par Nico Robin.

Robin se dirigeait vers la chambre des filles, à l'heure qu'il est tout le monde doit avoir fini de manger, elle était sûre que Nami y serait, après tout elle et Robin ne seront jamais de corvée vaisselle, surtout avec Sanji comme cuisinier.

Un doute traversa l'esprit de Zoro, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa ceinture. Les 3 sabres étaient toujours là. Ca le rassurait, surtout la présence du Wadô Ichimonji, le sabre qu'il ne cèdera jamais à personne. Et se remit à dormir, il en avait grandement besoin.

-Eh, Sanji, tu pourrais nous donner un coup de main !

-Moi, je prépare les plats, vous, vous lavez les assiettes après, c'est logique !

-Tu parles, la moitié devrait revenir à Luffy...

-Yohohohoho ! A ce propos il est dispensé de vaisselle !

-Ouaip, pas juste ça !

-Si vous voulez encore dîner dans des assiettes, il vaut mieux qu'il ne fasse pas la vaisselle.

-Je commence à comprendre ce que ressent Cindry la zombie...

Nami était en train de lire un livre, confortablement assise dans un fauteuil de la chambre des filles, tout en sirotant un jus de mandarines, elle n'avait pas encore touché au gâteau aux fruits de saison qu'avait préparé Sanji. Lorsqu'entra Robin, un livre à la main, elle demanda :

-Nami, tu n'aurais pas des vêtements pour Tashigi ?

-Hmm ? La jeune Marine ? Elle n'en a pas ?

-Si, mais je les ai portés à la lessive, ils étaient imprégnés de sang.

Nami dévisageait Robin d'un air surpris, elle avait l'air de s'intéresser à la Marine, en lisant le titre du livre que l'archéologue tenait à la main elle comprit également, et sortit quelques vêtements de sa penderie avec un sourire complice.

Tashigi marchait à travers le navire, elle s'était enroulée d'une serviette et cherchait un vestiaire, ou un quelconque endroit où elle pourrait trouver des vêtements de rechange. Mais elle s'était perdue. Elle pénétra dans une pièce au hasard.

Zoro vivait un drôle de rêve, ou plutôt, un cauchemar. Il livrait un duel contre Kuina, comme la _fameuse nuit_ qui s'était déroulé il y a plusieurs années, elle le maîtrisait facilement, bizarrement il se sentait très faible, et n'avait que 2 sabres, même s'il avait son apparence actuelle, comme si Kuina était plus forte que lui, le pirate aux 120 millions, ou plutôt qu'il était plus faible qu'elle. Tout à coup elle le désarma, et planta son sabre, non dans le sol, mais dans son coeur. Elle prit alors l'apparence de Tashigi, et le Wadô Ichimonji se changea en Shigure. Elle était vêtue d'une robe d'une blancheur surnaturelle et le regardait tristement et tendrement, et subitement déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, des ailes apparurent ensuite dans son dos, parées de magnifiques plumes blanches. Et, telle un ange, elle s'envola lentement dans le ciel. C'est à cet moment-là qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

-Robin ?

-Oui ?

-Tu m'avais bien dit que Tashigi prenait un bain ?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi la salle de bains est vide ?

-Je suppose qu'elle a déjà fini et qu'elle est partie chercher des vêtements dans le Sunny.

-C'est malin, où peut-elle être passée ?

-J'ai bien ma petite idée...

Tashigi vit devant elle Zoro, qui visiblement n'avait pas l'air de faire un rêve tranquille, vu la mine qu'il tirait. Cela l'intriguait. Quel rêve faisait-il pour paniquer ainsi ? Elle s'approcha doucement du lit, malgré sa tenue _Relativement_ légère. Elle ôta ses lunettes, et regardait attentivement le visage de Zoro, elle espérait que dans son sommeil il pourrait dire quelque chose qui puisse expliquer son comportement face à elle. Alors qu'elle avait la tête penchée juste au-dessus du sien, il ouvrit subitement les yeux.

Un cri de surprise retentit à travers le Sunny.

Zoro avait visiblement l'air très embarrassé, il aurait presque bondi du lit s'il le pouvait. Tashigi était partout, dans ses rêves et dans la réalité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette Marine l'hantait à ce point.

Tashigi avait cru son coeur cesser de battre, le cri qu'avait soudainement poussé Zoro l'a véritablement surprise, ou effrayée. Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

Zoro, malgré lui, a remarqué qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une serviette, ce qui eut pour effet de rougir ses joues, encore malgré lui. Il espérait qu'elle parte, mais en même temps qu'elle reste près de lui, son coeur et sa conscience se disputaient, et cela le troublait, car que représentait réellement Tashigi à ses yeux ?

Tashigi vit qu'il se. sentait en forme, il serait donc capable de répondre à ses questions, surtout pour le duel. L'heure des explications est peut-être arrivée.

-Zoro, pourquoi tu m'as protégée de Shigure ?

-Ca me regarde.

Zoro sentait qu'au rythme où vont les choses, sa vie deviendrait chaotique. Lui qui devait vivre au moins jusqu'à devenir le plus grand escrimeur au monde, pour la promesse faite avec Kuina, il avait failli mourir pour cette Marine qui n'est _Pas_ Kuina. Il devait se ressaisir, ne plus se laisser contrôler par ses sentiments, car c'est une faiblesse qui pouvait gâcher tous ses efforts.

Le mutisme du bretteur fut remarqué par la Marine. Pourtant elle voulait le savoir à tout prix, maintenant. Elle sentit à quel point il pouvait lui être cher, seulement parce qu'il l'a protégée. Pourquoi avait-il autant d'effet sur elle ? Son cerveau annonçait qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi, mais son coeur le contredisait.

-Zoro, je ne sais pas ce que je représente pour toi, et je ne sais pas non plus ce que tu représentes à mes yeux, mais là...Je ne te trahirai pas...Si ça peut te rassurer...Je suis une Marine, je ne ferais pas une chose aussi abjecte, je suis aussi un sabreur, j'ai un sens de l'honneur. Là j'ai envie de le savoir, peux-tu me faire confiance ?

-Humpf, nous en parlerons peut-être plus tard.

Zoro lui tourna le dos, il devait réagir. Peut-être que s'il agissait mal, ses rêves et ses promesses s'écrouleront tous. Tashigi devait disparaître, il sent qu'il n'atteindra jamais son but autrement. C'est peut-être mieux qu'ils restent ennemis, dans l'intérêt de tous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Attention, Zoro redevient lui-même ! Ohohohoho !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Résolution

**_Mot du jour :_** Parfois, quand je n'arrive pas à trouver des idées, j'écoute 2 chansons : Memories (1e ending de One Piece) et We Are - Straw Hat Version. Et ça marche ! En avant pour le 10e chapitre !

**_Disclaimer :_** One Piece appartient à Oda-sensei, les musiques à mon MP3.

**_Reviews :_** J'ai placé des indications en ce qui concerne les lieux où se déroulent la scène. Pour l'exagération des caractères, ça ne se reproduira plus (trop ?).

_10 chapitres que cette fic existe, grâce à vos encouragements et vos remarques. Je me demande si je dois m'arrêter à environ 20-25 ou 30-35...Merci à tous de votre fidèlité !_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Salle à manger/Cuisine--

-Abrutis !!

Sanji était en train de passer un tabac à Usopp, pour avoir laché la pile d'assiettes qu'il portait au placard.

-C'est pas ma faute ! *_Aïeuh*_ T'aurais fait quoi si *_Urgh*_ t'entendais un cri _*Ouch*_ pareil ?

-Cri ou non, t'as brisé ces assiettes ! Je vais mettre où mes plats maintenant ? Hein ?

-Eh !! Sanji ! C'est moi qui doit m'occuper de soigner je te rappelle !

-Hep, blondinet, faudrait que tu fasses gaffe ou not' pote le bretteur va avoir un compagnon !

Le cuisinier se calma un peu, grilla une cigarette, et sortit trois balais. Le long-pif, le pif d'acier et le sans pif (avec un trou à la place) furent récompensés d'un balai et du devoir de balayer les assiettes brisées, sous la surveillance du sourcil en vrilles.

-Je me demande pourquoi Zoro a crié ainsi...

-'Faudrait peut-être aller voir non ?

-Bonne idée, vas-y toi, moi je me fiche bien de ce qui peut arriver à ce marimo.

--Infirmerie--

Zoro la fixait, délirait-elle ? Elle semblait sincère, mais il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement se confier à elle, il avait sa fierté, il ne veut pas se faire passer pour un faible, surtout pas face à elle. Et surtout, il avait pris sa résolution : Il fallait qu'elle parte, pour le bien de tous. Il allait lui sommer de quitter le navire quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Te voilà ! » lança Nami sur un ton enjoué, « On t'a apporté des vêtements, tu peux aller te changer maintenant, sinon tu risques d'attraper un rhume !»

Tashigi constata qu'elle n'avait pas tort, la serviette qui lui servait d'habit était trop légère comme tenue. Elle quitta l'infirmerie et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre des filles pour s'y changer. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps pour pouvoir discuter avec l'épeiste.

-Zoro ! Tu vas bien ?

L'escrimeur grogna en guise de réponse.

-On dirait que tu as retrouvé la forme, bretteur-kun.

-...

Chopper fit alors illusion dans la pièce, suivi par le reste de l'équipage.

-Ah ! Zoro ! Alors tu vas mieux ?

-...

-Oï le cactus ! T'as perdu ta langue ?

-Qui c'est que tu traites de cactus ? Queue de porc !

-Koââ ?!

Les deux pires amis recommencèrent à s'étriper, sous les rires du reste de l'équipage. Le bretteur était à nouveau en forme, ce qui est un bon signe.

-T'as l'air d'aller mieux !

-Mouais.

-Attends, je vais te refaire le pansement !

- ' Rci. Mais va falloir décider que faire de la Marine.

-Hum ? Tashigi ? Pourquoi ? Elle a un problème ?

-Pour rappel, elle est une Marine et nous sommes des pirates.

-Mais elle t'a sauvé la vie ! Comment tu peux la traiter comme ça ?

-Ca me regarde, en attendant, on la retrouve et on en discute au bar-aquarium. Amenez Luffy aussi.

L'équipage fixait Zoro avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes, ce comportement hostile est anormal, même s'il s'agit d'une Marine. Le bretteur se leva et partit vers le bar, bientôt suivi par ses nakamas, seule Nami alla chercher Tashigi.

--Chambre des filles--

La jeune Marine s'était habillée des habits apportés par Nami et Robin. Pour les sous-vêtements ce n'était pas trop embarrassant, mais là, seule une robe constituait son habit principal, alors qu'elle ne porte que des pantalons. Elle cherchait d'autres vêtements dans les armoires quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Tashigi, que fais-tu ?

-Euh...Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas plutôt des pantalons ?

-Pourquoi ? Elle ne te plaît pas ma robe ?

-C'est que...Ce n'est pas pratique pour combattre.

-Allons ! Nous allons pas nous battre ! Et puis, t'es jambes sont très jolies, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte !

Tashigi rougit lorsque la navigatrice termina sa phrase, et hocha de la tête. Elle n'avait pas le choix pour l'instant. Elle prit quand même Shigure dans ses bras, au cas où. Tout le reste de l'équipage était déjà dans le bar-aquarium, visiblement ils n'avaient pas l'air très tendus, et l'ambiance était même joviale, hormis le bretteur qui fixait hostilement la Marine.

-Oï ! Tashigi ! Viens danser avec nous !

Et Luffy recommença a danser avec des baguettes dans le nez, imité par Chopper et Usopp. Tous trois se marraient comme des fous.

-CALMEZ-VOUS BANDE D'IDIOTS !

-Hum...

-Bon, on va faire court : T'es une Marine, on est des pirates, tu dégages, pigé ?

-!!

La voix du bretteur a eu l'effet d'un poignard planté en plein coeur. Tashigi sentait ses larmes lui monter. Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel et brutal ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Lui qui l'avait pourtant protégée.

Zoro sentait que ses paroles lui ont fait extrêmement mal. Ca lui faisait de la peine mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il voulait en finir au plus vite, oublier tout ce qui s'est passé, que tout redevienne comme avant.

-FACE DE MELOOON !! C'EST QUOI CES MANIERES !?!

-T'as un problème sourcils en vrille ?

-Mufle ! Goujat ! Tu n'as pas de coeur ? Elle t'a sauvé la vie ! Elle a veillé sur toi !

-Je lui ai jamais demandé de le faire. Compris ? Casse-toi !

-Barbare !

L'équipage s'était jeté sur le sabreur et le "corrigeait" tandis que les filles tentaient tant bien que mal de consoler et d'apaiser la pauvre Marine. Celle-ci s'était effrondrée sur ses genoux, et pleurait tristement.

-Abruti ! Tu vois pas à quel point tu l'a blessée ?

-J'fais ce que je veux ! Vous lui voulez quoi d'abord ?

-A ton avis ? On va la recruter !

Les paroles du capitaine eurent l'effet d'une balle dans la tête de l'escrimeur. Etait-il sérieux ? Si oui, que va-t-il devenir avec cette sosie de Kuina à bord ? Ca serait insoutenable, il craquerait l'un jour ou l'autre.

-Tu veux venir dans mon équipage Tashigi ?

-Pas question Luffy ! Tu m'entends ? Je refuse !

-Elle n'a jamais rien fait de mal pas vrai ? Elle nous a même aidés à Alabasta ! Alors que peut-on lui reprocher ?

-Je dis que je suis contre, un point c'est tout !

La proposition du garçon au chapeau de paille avait touchée la jeune Marine. Peut-être qu'elle devrait sauter sur l'occasion, ce serait le seul moyen d'apporter des réponses à ses questions.

-Monkey D. Luffy...C'est d'accord...J'intègre ton équipage...!

Tout l'équipage se pétrifia, Zoro en premier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'annonce ici la fin des "chapitres d'introduction". Maintenant, les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Les chapitres seront plus longs et mettront également plus de temps à être publiés. Vous n'aurez pas de nouveau chapitre avant 2-3 jours. En espérant que cela ne vous dérange pas trop.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Sentiments

**_Mot du jour :_** Il se trouve que des distorsions temporels existent, qui font que certains voient le temps passer plus lentement que d'autres. Ainsi pour vous une semaine est passée, mais pour moi il ne s'est passé seulement 3 jours. Comment ça je ne suis pas crédible ? Chapitre 11 ! (et désolé pour le retard)

**_Disclaimer :_** Tout appartient à Oda-sensei, par contre le retard m'est incombé.

**_Reviews :_**

monkeyDroronoa : Hey ! Là c'est Copyright "Made in Dark Link" ! Comment ça je suis pas sérieux ? Ha ha, ben si tu veux tu peux prendre des idées, mais pas de plagiat direct ! Et pis, quand je vois les images de Tashigi, je trouve Shigure pas tellement grand que ça...(ceci est un avis personnel)

_Merci pour vos commentaires encourageants, LucioL et Raflon. Bonne année 2009 à tous et à toutes (je suis pas sexiste, n'est-ce pas LucioL ?) !!_

----------------------------------------------------------**Chapitre 11 : Sentiments**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Bar-aquarium--

-Wouhou !! L'équipage compte un membre de plus !

-Tashigi-chaaan !! Pourriez-vous me permettre de vous appeler Tashi-chan ?

-Hum...Euh...Oui...

Le navire était en effervescence. Tout l'équipage se réjouissait d'un nouveau nakama à bord, sauf une personne. Zoro crut d'abord à un délire, il resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'un malheureux long-pif eut la mauvaise idée de tenter de le réveiller. Celui-ci se retrouva projeté sur la poutre centrale. L'homme aux cheveux verts s'avança vers la jeune Marine. Il brandit le "Sandai Kitetsu" , le sabre maudit en direction de la fille aux cheveux bleu nuit. Et lança, sur un ton agressif, quoiqu'un peu hésitant :

-Toi...Mon capitaine a décidé que tu sois notre nakama...Et tu as accepté...Mais si tu veux pouvoir rester...Il faut que l'un de nous deux parte...Ou meure...!

Tashigi le regardait avec un air de défi. Elle était parfaitement consciente que le bretteur n'oserait jamais la tuer. Elle pouvait profiter de cet duel pour le soumettre.

-Je relève le défi...Mais tant que tu ne me tueras pas, je ne quitterai pas l'équipage et encore moins le navire !

Zoro était coincé, il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il croyait qu'il s'était fait suffisamment intimidant pour qu'elle parte. Et voilà qu'elle voulait se battre, avec une condition qui lui est fatale qui plus est !

L'équipage regardait les deux épeistes avec étonnement. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénéré à ce point ? La navigatrice et l'archéologue savaient pertinnemment que le bretteur était en mauvaise posture.

-Oi ! Marimo ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Arrête ça tout de suite tu m'entends !?

-Zoro !! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Fermez-là tous ! J'ai lancé un défi...Je dois aller jusqu'au bout ! Telle est la voie d'un sabreur !

Aussitôt qu'il a fini sa phrase, les deux escrimeurs croisaient le fer. Tashigi prenait clairement l'avantage. D'une part à cause de la blessure du bretteur, d'autre part parce qu'il ne pouvait lui faire du mal, de plus il n'était armé que du Kitetsu.

Zoro sentait la situation s'empirer. Il ne pouvait la blesser, et tant qu'il ne le fera pas il perdait. S'il perdait elle ne quittera pas l'équipage. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter ses nakamas, toute cette traversée a créé des liens immuables. Etait-il condamné à vivre le reste de sa carrière de pirates aux côtés de cette sosie de Kuina ?

Le bretteur lâcha son sabre. Autant mourir après tout...

Tashigi le toisa avec un air de vainqueur. Même si cet escarmouche ne pouvait être réellement considéré comme _La_ victoire qu'elle attendait tant. Elle pouvait à présent le "cuisiner".

-Roronoa...Je ne te tuerai pas...Mais je vais te faire une proposition : Je quitterai l'équipage dès que tu auras répondu à mes questions. D'accord ?

Zoro se crispa. Il était conscient du type de questions qu'elle allait poser. Son honneur serait à jamais bafoué : Se confier à cette sosie de Kuina...Sur son passé peut-être...Que faire ? Accepter ou quitter l'équipage ? Ou encore...vivre avec elle à bord ?

-...

-Vu que tu ne dis rien, c'est que tu acceptes de te confier, _"Qui ne dit mot consent"_.

Que se passait-il avec cette petite peste ? Elle qui était si vulnérable il y a seulement quelques instants, elle le dominait complètement ! _Elle avait gagné._

-Bien...On dirait que tu m'as battu...Mais je ne parlerai à condition que ce ne soit seulement entre nous deux.

L'équipage avait assisté à toute la scène, sans oser ne serait-ce émettre un son. Les choses se sont déroulés à une vitesse incroyable. Et maintenant...Zoro allait se confier ?! L'impossible allait-il se produire ?! Malheureusement pour eux il ne le dira qu'à Tashigi.

-C'est d'accord, mais auparavant...

Tashigi se tourna vers le reste de l'équipage et leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas un escargophone. Nami la guida vers la salle à manger où la Marine put prendre contact avec Smoker. Après une petite discussion un peu enflammée avec son supérieur, elle retourna au bar-aquarium.

-Alors Tashigi ! Tu as pu parler avec l'Enfumeur ?

-N'insultez pas le Contre-Amiral Smoker !

-Bah quoi ? Je l'aime bien l'Enfumeur moi. Gnihihihi !

-S'il est dans les parages, il fait pas bon de traîner par ici.

-Donc tu nous quittes demain ?

-Exactement, je devrai être de retour à la base Marine demain à 12 : 00.

-Il y a une base par ici ?

-Sur l'îlot d'Elzam, il n'est pas très loin d'ici, ça prend environ une demie-heure pour effectuer le trajet entre Luin, l'îlot où vous êtes accostés, et la base.

-A ce propos...Comment as-tu su que nous étions dans les parages ?

-Il y a quelques magasins de sabres assez fameux sur cet îlot, j'ai obtenu une permission du Contre-amiral Smoker ce matin pour la journée. Dans un des magasins, le patron discutait avec le maître du dojo de l'îlot. Celui-ci affirmait que le fameux Roronoa Zoro l'avait battu à plate couture ce matin. Il m'a indiqué la direction par où il était parti après l'avoir vaincu. Néanmoins je me demande comment il pouvait encore être dans les parages pendant toutes ces heures...

Zoro tiqua, il avait donc tourné en rond durant toute la journée ? Et puis ce maître de dojo...Il le lui ferait payer un jour, pour avoir aidé Tashigi.

-Aaaahahahaha ! Toujours aussi nul en orientation Zoro ! Hahahaha !

-Fermez-là !

-Eh, Tashigi, Smoker a eu une promotion ? Il était pas colonel avant ?

-Suite aux évènements d'Alabasta, on l'a promu Contre-Amiral, malgré son refus. On dit qu'il aurait même traité les dirigeants du Gouvernement Mondial de "scatophages".

-Dis Nami, c'est quoi "scatophage" ?

-Euh, je te le dirai quand tu seras plus grand.

-Hep, marimo, à ce propos, tu devais pas te confier à Tashi-chan ?

De quoi se mêlait ce sourcils en vrille ? Il espérait que la Marine oublierait cela, et voilà qu'il a tout gâché ! Il le lui ferait payer aussi, un de ces jours.

-Roronoa, allons dans un endroit isolé, puisque c'est ce que tu désires.

-Bien, allons à la vigie alors.

En quittant la salle, Zoro ajouta un détail :

-Et vous autres, le premier qui nous espionne, il tâtera de mes sabres, pigé ?

--Vigie--

-J'espère que tu me raconteras uniquement la vérité, Roronoa.

-...

-Très bien.

Zoro la fixait, il sait qu'il ne pourrait s'esquiver maintenant. Il devait tout raconter. La Marine ne partirait pas avant de connaître les raisons de son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle. Il soupira, et se résigna.

-Bon, Roronoa, dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me tuer ?

-...

-Alors ?

-Tashigi...Ecoute, je vais pas te mentir, et je répondrai à tous les questions, mais pourras-tu arrêter de m'harceler après ça ?

-Hein ?

Un nez pas suffisamment discret était visible à travers la fenêtre, mais une lame bien affutée sous le cou du propriétaire de l'appendice nasal en guise d'avertissement le fit déguerpir.

Le bretteur se lança, et li raconta son enfance dans un dojo, ses incessantes défaites face à Kuina, sa volonté permanente de la surpasser, même s'il était toujours tenu en échec, leur duel sous la pleine lune, puis leur confession, avec les regrets de la meilleure amie du bretteur de ne pas être née garçon, leur promesse, et la mort brutale de la jeune fille le lendemain même. Tout en contan tson passé le bretteur s'abstenait de montrer sa tristesse.

« Je me suis alors juré de devenir le meilleur escrimeur au monde, pour nous deux. Le Wadô Ichimonji lui appartenait, c'est aussi pourquoi j'ai développée le Santôryu, vu qu'auparavant je n'employais que deux sabres, comme ça elle combattrait toujours à mes côtés, du moins c'est ce que je me persuadais. »

Tashigi essuya une larme, elle comprenait mieux la raison d'une maîtrise aussi farfelue que le Santôryu. Elle était aussi pleine d'admiration pour son but, et sa détermination. _A cause d'une promesse d'enfant..._

« A LogueTown, j'ai rencontré une épeiste, qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Kuina, tant dans les gestes, l'apparence ou la façon de penser. Et c'est toi. »

Tashigi était troublée, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Zoro le fuyait ou faisait des remarques sur son visage.

-Je ne suis pas...

-Non, tu n'es pas Kuina, malgré cette ressemblance, j'en suis conscient. Peut-être que je suis trop sentimental après tout...Je suppose que je devrais aussi étouffer mes sentiments, si je veux atteindre le sommet, après tout...

Le bretteur ricanait, la jeune Marine ressentait qu'il était blessé par ce qu'il considère comme une faiblesse.

-Zoro, tu as tort...

-Hein ?

-Les sentiments...Tu ne dois pas les ignorer...

Zoro la toisa du regard. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Pourquoi ne devait-il pas ignorer ses sentiments ? Que pouvait donc connaître cette fille ?

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Car tu es un humain.

-Hein ?

-Les sentiments...J'estime qu'ils font partie de la notion même de l'humain, éprouver de la joie, de la tristesse, de la colère, de l'amour...Tout ça, c'est une chose que l'humain ne devrait pas se détourner...En voyant les grands épeistes, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont presque perdu leur humanité pour atteindre leur position...Et l'idée qu'un sabreur est dépourvu de sentiments m'attriste beaucoup...

Tashigi avait mis un point sur ce qui pouvait répondre à ses questions : les sentiments, et plus particulièrement : l'amour. Zoro ne s'était jamais posé la question auparavant. Seulement voilà Tashigi avait cité l'amour, ce qui embarrassait le bretteur. De plus il n'était pas lui-même sûr de qui il était amoureux : la sosie de Kuina, ou Tashigi elle-même ? Peut-être qu'il devrait passer davantage de temps, pour réfléchir sur la question, mais elle devait retourner chez Smoker le lendemain, et les quelques heures restants ne permettent pas une approche entre eux. Le pirate aimerait bien qu'un miracle se produise, histoire de régler une fois pour toutes ses problèmes de coeur. Pour l'instant, ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est l'inciter à arrêter la jeune fille de le poursuivre.

-Bien, maintenant que tu connais mes motivations, tu vas arrêter de m'harceler ?

Tashigi sursauta à cette évocation. _Arrêter de le poursuivre..._Pourtant c'est avec lui que cette aventure a commencé, c'est parce qu'il ne l'a pas tuée qu'elle s'est mise en tête à le pourchasser, pour laver son honneur d'épeiste. Maintenant, se sentirait-elle capable de se regarder encore dans une glace si elle arrêtait un homme qui se bat pour une amie défunte à cause d'une simple promesse d'enfant ? Un homme qui, avec ses nakamas, a sauvé un pays de sa destruction ?

-Je ne sais pas...Maintenant que je connais tes réelles motivations...Je me sens presque coupable à te poursuivre...D'un autre point de vue, je ne sais pas que faire d'autre, sinon te dépasser pour te mettre en prison...

Zoro était conscient que Tashigi était face à un réel dilemme. Si elle arrêtait l'aventure, cela risquerait d'éveiller des soupçons de la part de son supérieur, et risquerait de compromettre toute sa carrière, et ses rêves. Mais si elle continuait à le pourchasser, c'est lui qui vivait un cauchemar permanent. Quel choix serait le moins égoïste ? devait-il sacrifier son bonheur pour celui de la jeune fille ? Serait-ce un bon choix ? Lequel pourrait la rendre heureuse ?

-Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'oublier ce que je t'ai dit...Si tu tiens encore à ton rêve. Ôter les plus grands sabres des mains des bandits, c'est ça ?

Tashigi éprouvait de la reconnaissance pour le pirate. Il préférait qu'elle le poursuive à nouveau, juste pour son rêve à elle ? Peut-être n'est-ce pas seulement de la reconnaissance. Elle savait qu'il lui plaisait, cet homme aux cheveux verts, aux airs sérieux et à l'arrogance palpable. C'était un réel épeiste, fier, preux et capable. Seulement, elle ne pouvait l'avouer, tout lui interdit : sa position, son rêve,...Et pourtant elle aimerait tant s'avancer vers cet homme, pouvoir lui avouer son amour...N énamoins elle ne savait pas si c'est son acte de protection qui a éveillé sa flamme, ou leur première rencontre...Ces nuits passées à le rêver, ces soirées où le bretteur ne cessait de la narguer, en mirage ou en songe...

-Je croyais que ma présence te dérangeait...

_Sa présence ?_ Plus réellement, Zoro prenait progressivement conscience que Tashigi était Tashigi, la Marine dégageait quelque chose en elle qui la différenciait de Kuina, il le sentait, à présent, il en était sûr. C'était bel et bien de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu nuit, aux lunettes et qui s'était engagée dans la Marine qui l'attirait, mine de rien. L'hantise de Kuina...Devait-il en prendre compte ? Pouvait-il surpasser cette hantise ? Et connaître enfin la plénitude de l'aimer ? quelle épruve pourrait l'aider à surpasser sa vision du passé, et par la même occasion lui ouvrir un futur ? et quel sera ce futur ?

-Peut-être pas...Ca peut changer non ?

Changer ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Partageait-il la même vision des choses qu'elle ? Tashigi aimerait tant que le temps s'arrête, pour qu'ils puissent changer la voie dans laquelle ils s'étaient engagés, c'est à dire en ennemis.

-Oïïï !! Zoro !! Tashigi !

La voix du capitaine retentit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si vous remarquez bien, je m'inspire des noms existants dans les jeux vidéos pour les donenr aux lieux. Si cela intéresse quelqu'un, je peux les lister. Un joueur assidu des RPG saura facilement les retrouver, étant donné que je vais pas chercher très loin.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Chanson

**_Mot du jour :_** Déjà douzes chapitres que ma fic existe. Si je sortais un chapitre par mois ça ferait un an que vous la lisiez, mais en réalité il ne s'est passé qu'un mois ! Epoustouflant non ?

_**Disclaimer :**_ L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda-sensei.

Chanson : "We Are (Mugiwara Pirates Version)"

Auteur : Seiko Fujibayashi

Compositeur : Kouhei Tanaka

Chanteurs (Seiyûs) : Mayumi Tanaka (Luffy), Kazuya Nakai (Zoro), Akemi Okamura (Nami), Kappei Yamaguchi (Usopp), Hiroaki Hirata (Sanji), Ikue Ōtani (Chopper).

/?d=KBN6GLFM (lien Megaupload, mettez l'adresse normale suivi du segment)

/watch?v=AQOIx9f8BC8 (lien Youtube, mettez l'adresse normale suivi du segment)

_Ce chapitre-ci est spécial. J'y ai intégré une chanson. Nulle raison à cela, si c'est le plaisir d'écouter la musique. J'ai mis des liens ci-dessus pour vous partager la chanson. J'ai pris soin de choisir une chanson chantée par les voix respectives de chacun des personnages. Il s'agit de la version Mugiwara de "We Are !". J'espère que vous apprécierez tous cette chanson !_

_Je tiens quand même à signaler que l'écoute ou non de la chanson n'influe nullement la compréhension du chapitre, je ne l'ai intégrée que par pur esprit mélomane._

_**Edit :** Suite à la remarque de namionepiece, j'ai précisé l'ordre dans lequel ils chantent._

------------------------------------------------------------**Chapitre 12 : Chanson**--------------------------------------------------

--Vigie--

Zoro lança un regard à Tashigi, apparamment Luffy avait une idée, pour s'amuser sans doute, et ils étaient convoqués. Ils partageaient le même avis : ils doivent y aller, pour ne pas attirer des soupçons. Le bretteur se leva et descendit de la vigie, suivi par la Marine, tandis qu'une oreille dissimulée derrière une haltère disparut. Robin, seule à l'arrière du navire, avait capté toute la conversation. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se rendit également au bar-aquarium.

--Bar-aquarium--

Tout excité, le capitaine exposa la suite de la soirée à ses nakamas.

-Tout le monde ! Brook a proposé de tous chanter une chanson !

-Yohohohoho ! Pas tous en fait ! Seulement 6 d'entre vous !

-Je suppose que le reste s'occupera de la musique.

-Exactement ! Durant le peu de temps où j'ai pu faire partie des vôtres, j'ai sélectionné les plus appropriés pour chanter !

-Ouais ! On va tous chanter comme les vrais pirates !

-Pourquoi tu nous en parles que maintenant ?

-Yohohohoho ! Je voulais garder la surprise ! Mais comme la charmante demoiselle doit nous quitter demain, nous pourrions lui saluer chaleureusement en chantant !

-Gnihihihi ! j'ai hâte de la chanter cette chanson !

-Luffy, il n'a pas encore dit qui allaient chanter...

-Yohohohoho ! Eh bien, puisque vous êtes si enthousiastes à cette idée, voici déjà les paroles ! Ceux dont le nom ne figure pas sur la feuille me suivent.

Zoro se sentait quelque peu tendu : il n'avait jamais chanté. Dans la plupart des fêtes il se contentait de participer aux concours de boisson. Il espérait qu'il ne devra pas chanter., surtout avec la présence de Tashigi, qui ne l'embarrassait que davantage. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la feuille, et y lit :

"Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, Usopp : Chanteurs"

_Il devra chanter_.

Autour de lui, l'équipage entire était en effervescence. Brook quant à lui donnait des instructions à Robin et Franky, en ce qui concerne les instruments.

-Wouhou ! Je vais chanter ! Gnihihihi !

-Luffy, tu ne connais pas encore les paroles...

-Et alors ? Ce sera pas difficile !

-Si tu le dis...

-Eh ! Pourquoi tête de cactus chante aussi ? Il va tout gâcher !

-Je vois pas pourquoi je pourrai pas chanter ! Sourcils en vrille !

-Avec une voix aussi horrible que la tienne...Brook n'a pas de bons goûts...

-Au moins je n'ai pas une voix de fillette comme toi.

-Tu me cherches face de gazon ?

Alors que Brook faisait jouer Robin et Franky, les deux pires amis s'étaient à nouveau lancés dans une de leurs bagarres quotidiennes, sous les rires du reste de l'équipage, ainsi que la jeune Marine, qui s'amusait de l'ambiance légère et animée régnant sur le Sunny. Ces pirates menaient une vie marginale, certes, mais libérée des lois.

-Yohohohoho ! J'ai indiqué les parties que chancun doit chanter sur la feuille. Entraînez-vous un peu !

-Hep ! Minute ! Pourquoi je passe après le marimo ?!

-Parce que t'as une voix plus moche que la mienne.

-Je t'ai pas sonné le melon !

-Qui c'est que tu traites de melon ? Stupide love-cook !

-Eh ! Si je passe en dernier, ça veut dire que j'ai la plus mauvaise voix ?

-T'as tout compris.

-Yohohohoho ! Ne vous disputez donc pas ! Au fait mademoiselle l'archélogue, jouer tous ces instruments avec vos multiples bras ne vous posera pas de problèmes ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas squelette-kun.

-Eh bien, est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ?

L'équipage entier acquiesa. Tashigi fixait attentivement Zoro. C'était une occasion unique que de le voir chanter, cet homme qui refoulait ses sentiments. Zoro quant à lui sentait ce regard rivé sur lui, il devait donc assurer.

-3...2...1...

--We Are !--

_Groupe :_

**Arittake no yume wo kakiatsume**  
_(Unissons nos rêves !)_  
**Sagashi mono sagashi ni yuku no sa ! ONE PIECE !**  
_(__Et allons accomplir nos désirs ! One Piece !)_

_Nami :_

**Rashinban nante jutai no moto**  
(_Les boussoles ne causent que du retard)_  
**Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo toru no sa**  
_(Rempli d'excitation, j'ai pris la barre)_

_Chopper :_

**H****okori ka butteta takara no chizu mo**  
_(Prouvons la véracité des cartes au trésor__)_  
**Tashikameta no nara densetsu janai !**  
_(Ainsi, elles ne seront plus des légendes !)_

_Luffy :_

**Kojin teki na arashi wa dareka no**  
_(Oublions nos peines et nos problèmes)_  
**Biorythm nokkatte**  
_(Soyons en osmose les uns avec les autres)_  
**Omoi sugoseba ii**  
_(Et n'y pensons plus !)_

_Groupe :_

**Arittake no yume wo kakiatsume**  
_(Unissons nos rêves !)_  
**Sagashi mono sagashi ni yuku no sa**  
_(__Et allons accomplir nos désirs !)_  
**Pocket no coin**  
_(Avec une poche pleine de pièces)_  
**Sore to YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND ? **  
_(Et peut-être deviendras-tu mon ami ?)_  
**WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE ! ****WE ARE ! **  
_(Nous en sommes, nous en sommes du voyage ! Nous en sommes !)_

_Zoro :_

**Zembu ma ni ukete shinjichatte mo**  
_(Même si je crois toujours ce qu'on me dit)_  
**Kata wo osarete iippo lead sa**  
_(Quand on me pousse trop, je m'en vais)_

_Sanji :_

**Kondo aeta nara hanasu tsumorisa**  
_(Si nous nous rencontrons encore un jour, je te raconterai)_  
**Sore kara no koto to kore kara no koto**  
_(Tout ce que j'ai fait, et ce que je compte encore faire)_

_Usopp :_

**Tsumari itsu mo**** pinch wa dareka ni**  
_(Être en difficulté est toujours)_  
**Appeal dekiru ii chance**  
_(Une bonne occasion d'appeler quelqu'un)_  
**Jiishiki kajoo ni !**  
_(Qui est trop timide !)_

_Groupe :_

**Shimittareta yoru wo buttobase**** ! **  
_(A pleine vitesse à travers la nuit)_  
**Takara bako ni kyoumi wa nai kedo**  
_(Allons à la recherche de trésors)_

_Luffy :_

**P****ocket ni roman**  
_(Avec un charme en poche)_  
**Sore to YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND ? **  
_(Et peut-être deviendras-tu mon ami ?)_  
**WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE ! ****WE ARE ! **  
_(Nous en sommes, nous en sommes du voyage ! Nous en sommes !)_

_Groupe :_

**Arittake no yume wo kakiatsume**  
_(Unissons nos rêves !)_  
**Sagashi mono sagashi ni yuku no sa**  
_(__Et allons accomplir nos désirs !)_  
**Pocket no co****in  
**_(Avec une poche pleine de pièces)_  
**Sore to YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND ?**  
_(Et peut-être deviendras-tu mon ami ?)_  
**WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE ! WE ARE ! **  
_(Nous en sommes, nous en sommes du voyage ! Nous __en sommes !)_  
**WE ARE ! WE ARE !**  
_(Nous en sommes ! Nous en sommes !)_

--We Are !--

Durant toute la chanson, Tashigi était hypnotisée par la voix de Zoro. Grave et bourrue, elle était consciente que sous ces airs froids, cachait un homme au coeur ardent comme la braise, qui protégeait vaillamment ses compagnons, et qui partageait une promesse d'enfance avec ses ambitions.

A l'orée d'une forêt, près de la côte, un navire avec une tête de lion en guise de figure de proue y était amarré. Une musique s'en échappait, entraînante et pêchue. Le concert se poursuivit tard dans la nuit. La chanson fut rejouée plusieurs fois, avec enthousiasme. Le sommeil ne s'empara d'eux qu'au petit matin, quand l'équipage entier fut épuisé d'avoir tant chanté, rié, fait la fête, vêcu leur vie de pirates.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maintenant, je ne sais pas si certains apprécieront la présence d'une chanson dans le récit. En tout cas il est fort probable que j'en intègre d'autres. Si cette idée vous déplaît ou vous incite à réagir, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !


	13. Chapitre 13 : Seasonus

_**Mot du jour :**_ Que je sois malade, que j'aie des vertiges et maux de tête ou que j'aie des douleurs partout, je ne renonce jamais à écrire le chapitre hebdomadaire. Le plus grand plaisir d'un auteur, est sans doute que les autres apprécient son travail. J'espère que ce plaisir est partagé.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tout appartient à...Moi ? (non, même pas en rêve). L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda-sensei.

_Chapitre-clé, il sera la charnière pour tout ce qui va suivre. J'espère quand même que cela n'assommera pas quelqu'un._

----------------------------------------------------------------**Chapitre 13 : Seasonus**-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Déchaînée, la mer libera toute sa fureur sur un navire, celui-ci luttant pour ne pas rejoindre les fonds. A bord s'effarait un équipage réduit mais motivé et compétent. La navigatrice ordonna soudain au charpentier de sortir leur vaisseau de la tempête le plus vite possible, en affirmant avoir compris les causes de cette tempête et de la raison pour laquelle l'ancre n'a pas tenu.

--Chambre des filles--

Dans une pièce à l'apparence très confortable, deux jeunes femmes sont tranquillement assises dans des fauteuils, attendant que le temps s'améliore.

-Dites...Nico Robin...

-Je t'ai dit que tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom.

L'archéologue lui souriait gentiment. La jeune Marine n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude à tant de familiarité de la part de ces pirates.

-Oui, euh...V..Tu es sûre qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de notre aide ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, Nami sait faire face à toutes les situations en termes de navigation, et Sunny ne craint aucune mer au monde.

-Sunny...C'est le nom de votre navire ?

-Oui, il te surprendra, tu verras.

Intriguée et curieuse, Tashigi sortit de la chambre des filles. Elle voulait voir ce que pouvait faire ce bateau face à une telle tempête. Elle laissa néanmoins son sabre dans la chambre.

--Pont--

-Franky ! Dépêche-toi d'utiliser le "Coup de Vent" pour nous sortir de là !

-**Oï ! Déferlante droit devant !**

-La barre à bâbord !

Le Sunny put esquiver le plus fort de la vague, mais une partie se fracassa sur les flancs droits du navire, le tanguant dangereusement.

-Zoro ! Sois plus attentif bon sang !

-**Ouais ouais...Une autre arrive par le bâbord.**

-A tribord toute ! Qu'elle n'endommage tout au plus la poupe !

-Trop tard !

-Cramponnez-vous !

La vague s'écrasa sur le pont, l'inondant sans toutefois créer des dégâts majeurs.

Tashigi avait assisté à la ferveur avec laquelle les quelques membres de l'équipage, si réduit, pour gérer la situation. La première vague l'avait grandement secouée, qu'elle lâcha la rambarde à laquelle elle s'était pourtant aggripée auparavant par mesure de sécurité, puis vint la deuxième, qui se déversa sur elle, l'emportant par dessus-bord. Elle ne put crier, trop occupée à ne pas couler, et à avaler le moins d'eau possible.

--Vigie--

Le bretteur, accoudé à la fenêtre de la vigie, épiait les mouvements de la mer. La première vague le secoua un peu, mais ne saurait l'inquiéter. Un homme tel que lui gardait son sang-froid quelle que soit la situation. La deuxième vague avait déclenché un fracas qui attira davantage son attention sur le navire que sur l'océan. Avec horreur, il vit Tashigi se faire emporter par l'eau. Cette fois-ci n'écoutant que son coeur, il défonça la fenêtre qui lui faisait face, et sauta.

--Pont--

Usopp tenait la barre en appliquant à la lettre les directives de Nami. Après tout en ce qui concerne la navigation on pouvait lui faire confiance les yeux fermés. Il se contentait alors d'éviter au possible les vagues en attendant que leur "réacteur" se déclanche quand soudain, il vit en l'espace de quelques secondes Tashigi se faire emporter par la mer, et puis Zoro se jeter de la vigie pour voler au secours de la Marine. Il cria évidemment à ses compagnons de leur porter secours, quand subitement le Sunny s'envola.

--Surface de la mer--

Zoro luttait tant bien que mal contre les flots, flottant du mieux qu'il peut. Il tenait Tashigi dans ses bras, celle-ci était évanouie, sans doute d'épuisement. Lui-même avait eu du mal à nager vers elle. Il avait vu le Sunny décoller. Leur seul espoir est donc d'accoster une île, et attendre que ses compagnons les retrouvent. Il se laissa emporter par le courant, en prenant garde à ne pas couler.

--Salle à manger du Sunny--

-Nami, pourquoi on a pas besoin de tenir la barre ?

-Le courant nous portera vers l'île où se trouveront probablement Zoro et Tashigi.

-Le courant...? Sur Grandline ?

-Cette zone de Grandline est très spéciale. Et c'est ce qui explique bien des énigmes survenus depuis qu'on a accosté sur l'îlot de Luin.

-Du genre ?

-Le Log Pose qui ne réagit pas...Ou la soudaine tempête.

-En fait, nous nous trouvons dans un archipel de 21 îlots.

-Un archipel ? Et qu'a-t-il de spécial ?

-Ses courants...Ils véhiculent le climat de chacun des îlots. L'archipel est consititué de 16 îlots périphériques, qui correspondent chacun à un type d'île et à une saison, ainsi Luin est un îlot automnal en plein printemps. Pour le centre, 5 îles le constituent. Ceux-ci seront notre destination. Les courants marins, eux, passent précisément par chaque îlot et se rejoignent en 4 flux principaux, qui affluent chacun le climat des îles, ce qui nous donne un courant printanier, un estival, un automnal et un hivernal.

-Et alors ? Ca se passe un peu partout sur Grandline non ?

-Sauf que la particularité liée à cet archipel, c'est que ces courants se croisent perpendiculairement en un même point : La Croix de Seasonus.

-La Croix de... ?

-C'est le nom donné aux 5 îles situées au centre de cet archipel. Cette croix est constituée de 4 îles en "X" et d'une île au centre de cette croix. La particularité de cette partie de l'archipel est l'invariabilité du climat des 4 îles périphériques tandis que l'île centrale est extrêmement instable.

-Si je comprends bien, ces 4 îles ne changent jamais de saison ?

-Gagné. Avec les courants marins qui les traversent en permanence, véhiculant le climat propre aux îlots périphériques, ces 4 îles ne connaissent pas les saisons ni le climat autre que celui apporté par le courant marin. Ainsi Springer, située au Nord-Ouest est une île printanière au printemps éternel, Summelry, au Nord-Est, est estivale, Autumno, Sud-Est, est automnale et Winternal, Sud-Ouest, est hivernale.

-Et l'île centrale ?

-Seasonus est une île deux fois plus grande que les 4 qui l'entourent. Elle est située exactement où les courants marins se rejoignent. Ce qui crée des pertubations climatiques permanentes au vu du flux continu des courants. Le temps change sans cesse. Cette île est invivable et extrêmement hostile.

-Et pour l'ancre ?

-A cause des courants marins qui passent continuellement par les îlots, le fond est devenu friable. L'ancre s'est donc fixée sur un sol sablonneux qui n'a pu tenir face à l'arrivée de la tempête.

-Ah ! J'avais cru que c'était un défaut dans la structure de l'ancre ! Ca me rassure ! Mwahaha !

-Nous avons donc manqué de prudence...

-Quant au Log Pose ?

-Le Log Pose fonctionne par le champ magnétique créé entre les différentes îles de Grandline. Mais dans cet archipel les îlots ont un magnétisme qui s'annule lui-même avec les autres îlots. Ce qui rend le Log Pose insensible. Seul un Eternal Pose approprié peut indiquer cette île.

-Est-ce donc un pur hasard si nous avons pu accoster ici ?

-Apparamment...Par contre la Marine doit posséder des Eternal Pose de cet archipel pour chaque îlot.

-Donc la barre...

-Actuellement nous sommes en plein sur le courant printanier. Donc normalement il devrait nous mener à Springer. Etant donné que sur les courants le climat est stable, nous n'aurons pas d'ennuis tant que nous resterons sur cet courant.

-Et la tempête ? Comment est-elle survenue ?

-L'îlot de Luin se trouve dans la trajectoire du courant automnal, pas pile dessus mais assez proche. Or les 4 courants sont disposés en croix. Ce qui veut dire que si l'un des courants prend soudainement plus d'ampleur, les deux courants qui lui sont perpendiculaires sont déplacés, ce qui s'est passé ici avec le courant printanier, qui a poussé les courants estival et hivernal vers Luin. A cause de la différence très marquée de température, créant des pertubations climatiques comme les orages avec la charge positive des courants d'air chaud et négative d'air froid, conduisant à cette tempête.

-Je comprends mieux...

-Ah bon ? Moi j'ai rien suivi.

-Et comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour retrouver Zoro et Tashigi ?

-Ouiiii ! Il faut sauver Tashi-chaan ! En plus elle est seule avec ce marimo sans cervelle ! La pauvre !

-Eh...On dirait que tu as un problème à ce que Zoro soit seul avec elle...Tu serais pas jaloux par hasard...?

-Moi jaloux de ce rustre ? Tu veux rire ! Je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre pourquoi c'est lui qui seul est à ses côtés !

-C'est pas de la jalousie ça ?

-Bref ! Notre situation dans la tempête d'hier était aux environs du courant marin automnal. Donc il est fort probable que Zoro et Tashigi soient emportés vers la Croix de Seasonus. Nous devons donc enquêter là-bas !

-Les gars ! Terre en vue !

-Voilà Springer...!

-En route pour l'aventure !

--???--

La mer, calmée, dansait tranquillement. Balloté par les flots, un homme s'échoua sur le rivage d'une île, qui se dressait dans l'horizon. Dans ses bars, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu nuit, qui respirait doucement. L'homme, aux cheveux verts, la serrait doucement, comme pour la protéger, tout en ayant peur de la blesser en l'étreignant. Il était épuisé, d'avoir lutté pour ne pas couler. Il avança de quelques mètres, avant de s'écrouler, la fille dans ses bras, et ses sabres, un blanc, un rouge et un noir, à sa ceinture.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vous constaterez que je n'ai pas été très inspiré pour les noms cette fois-ci...En espérant que toutes ces descriptions n'ont pas assommé quelqu'un.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Rescapés

**_Mot du jour :_** Certaines personnes pensent que la fin du monde est pour 2061. D'autres le portent à 2012. Eh bien moi je dis qu'elle aura lieu demain ! Pourquoi ? Parce que comme ça toutes les fins du monde nauront plus lieu ! Vive les fins du monde !

**_Disclaimer :_** L'entierté de la totalité de tout One Piece appartient à Oda-sensei.

_Le précédent chapitre concernant la structure de l__'archipel de Seasonus a été visiblement un peu difficile à comprendre. Je laisse donc ces liens qui mènent à des images (assez basiques et grossières) qui vous aideront, j'espère, à mieux s'expliquer le mécanisme des courants de l'archipel._

_Carte de l'archipel de Seasonus : img167 . imageshack . us / img167 / 5717 / sumaptm6 . jpg_  
_Carte des courants : img149 . imageshack . us / img149 / 1491 / sucourhr2 . jpg_  
_Carte de la tempête : img149 . imageshack . us / img149 / 1668 / sutempjq2 . jpg_

_(Enlevez tous les espaces. ffnet n'aimant pas les liens autres que ses sponsors)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapitre 14 : Rescapés**-------------------------------------------------------------------

--Bureau de la Base Marine d'Elzam--

-Contre-amiral Smoker ! Toujours personne à l'horizon !

-D'accord, si d'ici une heure elle n'apparaît pas, retournez tous au navire.

-Retournez au nav... ? Mais contre-amiral... ?

-Une objection ?!

-Non ! A vos ordres contre-amiral !

Assis dans le bureau qu'on avait libéré pour lui, Smoker fulminait. Pourquoi est-ce que cette gourde de Tashigi n'arrivait-elle toujours pas ? Elle lui avait pourtant assuré qu'elle serait de retou à la base Marine vers 12 h. Or, on approchait déjà les 4 heures de l'après-midi. Elle devait s'être encore perdue cette étourdie. Il espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas fourrée dans un quelconque embarras. Pourtant ça risquait d'arriver avec une tête en l'air pareille ! Il patienta, il restait une heure.

-Contre-amiral ! Il est 17 h et l'enseigne Tashigi n'est toujours pas au rapport !

-Embarquez à bord du navire, et amenez-moi le sergent Mashikakû.

-A vos ordres contre-amiral !

Les choses tournaient donc mal. L'archipel de Seasonus était trop vaste pour organiser des recherches rapides avec si peu d'effectifs. Il lui fallait de l'aide extérieure, bien qu'il répugnait quelque peu à l'idée de ne pouvoir se débrouiller seul. En attendant que le sergent arrive, il décrocha son Escargophone et contacta un allié. Ou plutôt, une alliée.

-Hina écoute.

-Eh, Hina ? Il y a Tashigi qu'a l'air d'avoir disparue.

-Ton aide de camp ? Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Viens à l'archipel de Seasonus le plus rapidement possible, au large d'Autumno, ce sera notre point de rendez-vous.

-Seasonus ? T'es pas tout proche Smoker. Je pourrais venir d'ici une demie-journée, encore heureux que je suis pas trop loin du Q.G. de la Marine. Mais pourquoi devrais-je venir t'aider ? Tu n'arrives pas à te débrouiller seul ? Hina intriguée.

-Il se pourrait que cette gourde de Tashigi...

-Toujours aussi rude avec tes subordonnées hein ? Pauvre Tashigi, elle doit en baver à tes côtés.

-T'occupe. Le problème est que je ne peux pas savoir où elle est précisément. Je suppose qu'elle est toujours dans l'archipel. Mais comme il est vaste, mes hommes seront pas suffisants pour fouiller toutes les îles en moins d'une semaine.

-Bref t'as désespérément besoin d'Hina, n'est-ce pas ?

Smoker Serra ses dents sur ses cigares. Hina est fiable, c'est certain, mais elle s'amusait à être capricieuse, spécialement avec lui. Elle ne répondrait donc à l'appel que s'il montrait un peu de sincèrité ?

-Grumpf ! D'accord, merci Hina. Rendez-vous dans une douzaine d'heures au large d'Autumno.

-Oh ! Le "Chasseur Blanc" sait donc remercier ! Hina étonnée ! Bien, à dans 12 heures.

Smoker raccrocha. Il n'allait pas tarder à devoir lever les voiles lui aussi. On toqua alors à la porte.

Il fit entrer le sergent Mashikakû, subordonné de Tashigi, qui l'épaulait en quelque sorte.

-Vous m'avez demandé contre-amiral ?

-Dès ce soir, vous patrouillerez avec une dizaine d'hommes aux îlots des environs. Je veux que vous passiez au peigne fin la zone automnale de l'archipel. Surtout concentrez vos recherches sur l'îlot de Luin, car c'était là où s'est dirigée Tashigi, et d'où elle m'a téléphoné. Ne me contactez que si vous avez une piste. De ma part je vais inspecter à la Croix de Seasonus avec le restant des hommes.

-Bien contre-amiral ! Mais pourquoi pensez-vous que l'enseigne Tashigi pourrait être dans la Croix de Seasonus ?

-'Sais pas, une intuition. Et puis si elle a été kidnappée, avec la brusque tempête de ce matin, si ses ravisseurs ont voulu mettre les voiles avec elle dès aujourd'hui et qu'ils ont largué les amarres, vu le courant, s'ils ont pas coulé, ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de suivre le courant, s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir le vent de face. Et vu qu'elle m'a téléphoné dans la soirée, l'intervalle de temps pourrait concorder. Ca restait une affire de chance. Rompez maintenant !

-A vos ordres contre-amiral !

Il se leva, et rejoignit son navire, où ses hommes attendaient ses ordres. Il ordonna de larguer les amarres, et de mettre le cap à 10 heures, en direction d'Autumno.

--Thousand Sunny--

L'équipage s'effarait à l'accostage. Nami décida, vu la présence de la Marine, de laisser le Sunny ancrer au large, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un lieu d'accostage discret. Vu que le Mini-Merry 2 ne pouvait transporter que 4 personnes, on composa deux groupes de deux. Nami et Robin se chargeraient de la collecte d'information tandis que Luffy et Sanji feraient les courses. La présence du capitaine dans le groupe s'expliquait par le fait qu'il trépignait tant d'excitation à l'idée d'explorer une nouvelle île, par aventure, qu'il sauterait d'un coup d'élastique vers l'île s'il n'était pas admis. Ils arrivèrent donc à la plus méridionale des villes de cet îlot d'un diamètre semblable à celui d'Upper-Yard, permettant la présence de 3 grandes villes : Kaeru, la septentrionale, Begnion, orientale, et Sybak, la ville méridionale où se trouvaient actuellement le groupe d'exploration..

--Sybak--

-Sanjiii ! Je veux ça aussi !

-Luffy. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai reçu que 20 000 berrys pour nos commissions : les provisions et les assiettes. Pas de dépenses inutiles donc, sinon Nami-swan risquerait de se fâcher. On n'énerve pas de si jolies femmes !

-Rooh...

Luffy se résignait face à la fermeté du cuisinier. Il se résolut alors à aller explorer seul l'île, pour que l'aventure gonfle ses poumons. Alors que le coq avait le dos tourné, s'affairant à sélectionner les plus beaux légumes, Luffy s'éloigna dans la ville, espérant découvrir une quelconque intrigue qui donnerait du piment à leur existence de pirates, déjà bien trépignate.

-Nami, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Quelques informations sur l'île centrale de Seasonus et cet îlot, mais personne n'a vu Zoro ou Tashigi dans ces parages.

-C'est logique non ?

-Oui...Etant donné que Springer se trouve sur le courant printanier, qui s'oppose avec celui automnal, les chances qu'ils aient échoué ici sont très maigres. Je pense plus à Autumno ou...

Nami se tut. Elle espérait de tout son coeur que ces deux bretteurs ne se trouvaient pas sur l'île centrale. Les rumeurs dont elle en entendait n'étaient guère rassurantes. S'ils étaient là-bas, elle ne pouvait plus que compter sur Zoro et sa puissance phénoménale pour ne pas se faire dévorer par les hostiles créatures qui y vivaient.

Robin, elle, se demandait par quel coup du destin cette tempête avait survenu. Elle sourit à l'idée que ces deux jeunes épeistes étaient seuls, forcés à s'entraider pour survivre. Une pareille chose ne pouvait être un simpe hasard. Ces deux-là, ils étaient nés pour être ensemble.

--???--

Un fauve d'une épaisse fourrure promenait ses grandes pattes dans la forêt. Il avait reniflé l'odeur de quelque chair fraîche et comptait faire de sa trouvaille son déjeuner. La bête arriva sur la plage et vit deux corps inanimés, l'un tenant l'autre dans ses bras. Il s'approcha lentement, renifla tour à tour l'homme et la femme. Puis, comme dans un accès de gourmandise ou de faim, ouvra sa gueule, dévoilant au passage de magnifiques crocs, luisant au soleil, ceux-ci allaient s'abattre sur le cou de la femme, qu'il avait deviné plus tendre, lorsqu'un bruit d'une lame trancha l'air, et fit sauter la tête de l'animal. Le corps, privé de l'organe cérébral, s'effrondra, avant que la tête n'atterrît un peu plus loin. Un magnifique sabre luisait au soleil, avant de regagner son fourreau. L'homme aux cheveux verts se leva, et regarda autour de lui. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleu nuit restait inconsciente, couchée sur la plage. Le soleil qui les éclairait descendait lentement à l'horizon, annonçant l'arrivée de la soirée.

--Thousand Sunny--

-Eh Franky ! Ils arrivent !

-Ya pas le feu ! J'vais ouvrir la porte du compartiment !

Alors que le cyborg actionnait l'ouverture du Soldier Dock System N°2, le Mini-Merry 2 arriva avec à son bord trois personnes, et leurs courses. Les pirates au chapeau de paille se réunirent dans la bar-aquarium pour faire le point..

-Luffy me désespère...

-Qu'avez-vous donc appris ?

-Rien sur les disparus, par contre quelques indications sur l'île centrale.

-Qu'a-t elle pour qu'ils vous en parlent ?

-Apparamment, elle est inhabitée, bien qu'il y ait eu quelques expéditions de temps à autre. Mais on dit que la plupart des gens qui entraient dans la forêt n'en ressortaient pas. Le climat est également complètement détraqué, comme l'avait prédit Nami. Les créatures qui y vivent sont extrêmement hostiles, carnassières et agressives, la végétation est également spécifique : adaptée aux changements incessants de climat, les plantes ont toutes développé un moyen d'isolation avec l'extérieur. On it que tout ce qui y vit est incroyablement robuste, avec des fourrures isolantes ou des peaux dures comme le roc.

-Eh bien...Ca a pas l'air d'être fameux là-bas...

-On sait aussi qu'une équipe d'exploration, mieux défendue et bien armée, a réussi à survivre dans la jungle et à revenir vivant, et a affirmé que des zones "calmes", où le climat n'est pas pertubé, seulement parcouru d'une saison.

-Mouais..Ca nous avance pas à grand-chose. En plus ya Luffy qu'est parti je ne sais où.

-Sybak n'est pas une ville très importante de l'île. J'espère qu'on aura plus d'informations à Begnion, la plus grande ville...

-Si nous voulons faire vite, il vaudrait mieux pouvoir explorer entièrement une île par jour au minimum.

-On va faire comment sans Luffy ?

-Il saura se débrouiller. Peut-être qu'il a voulu chercher de son côté.

-Mmh, 'm'étonnerait. C'est pas trop son genre. Trop subtil pour lui.

-Bon ! On va se coucher ! 'Faudra être en forme pour demain !

--Au large d'Autumno

-Contre-amiral Smoker ! Le navire du colonel Hina "La Cage Noire" est en vue !

-Bien...Contactez-les d'accoster vers notre navire.

-A vos ordres !

--???-

Le bretteur avait enlevé ses habits et les portait dans un bras, l'autre soutenant Tashigi dans son dos. Sa plus grande préoccupation est de trouver un abri bien isolé. Il était conscient que cet endroit n'est pas normal. Le climat y est chaotique. Il étouffait de chaleur quelques minutes auparavant et maintenant c'était glacial. Si lui supportait relativement bien ces changements brusques de température, du fait de son incroyable robustesse, il craignait surtout pour la jeune Marine. Le problème est que cette île paraissait en tout points inhabitée. D'ailleurs qui voudrait s'installer dans un milieu aussi rude et hostile ? La forêt semblait offrir quelque refuge, mais il valait mieux réveiller d'abord Tashigi. Il serait ainsi sûr de son état de santé. Il la déposa doucement sur le sable...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ca remue dans tous les sens ! J'espère que vous prenez toujours du plaisir à lire ma fic !


	15. Chapitre 15 : Situation

_**Mot du jour :**_ Vous vous souvenez du mini-test dans le tome 31 ? Celui pour savoir quelle fille de One Piece vous êtes ? Eh bien j'ai eu Tashigi ! Si c'est pas un signe ça ?

_**Disclaimer :**_ Who's Oda-sensei ? The author of One Piece and it's universe of course !

_15 chapitres que cette fic existe. En tout cas, sans vos encouragements je n'aurais jamais pu tenir bon. Merci à tous !_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapitre 15 : Survie**----------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ???--

Tashigi luttait contre des pirates. Ceux-ci étaient des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers, et utilisaient tous de grands sabres, ou des lames de grande qualité. Ces brigands étaient largement plus forts qu'elle. La Marine avait beau attaquer et parer, ils ne montraient aucun signe de fatigue. La jeune fille sentait sa défaite proche. Elle enrageait d'être aussi faible, de ne pouvoir ôter ces épées des mains de ces bandits. Ses forces l'abandonnaient petit à petit. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, de ne pouvoir les vaincre ni se défendre efficacement. Soudain, alors que ses annemis étaient sur le point de la désarmer, une ombre surgit. Un carnage se déroula alors sous les yeux éberlués de la jeune fille : des hommes s'écroulaient, des têtes s'envolaient, des membres tombaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restâ plus que deux personnes vivantes : Tashigi et son mystérieux sauveur. Celui-ci se révèle être un démon à trois têtes et six bras, portants trois sabres de qualité exceptionnelle en trois exemplaires. Son visage, très familier à la Marine, ne manqua pas de lui causer une grande surprise mêlée à une certaine crainte et un soulagement, et lui fit lacher Shigure. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui parler, il s'avança subitement. Elle avait son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du bretteur, et Zoro l'embrassa. Elle ouvrit subitement des yeux.

--Large d'Autumno--

-Contre-amiral Smoker ! Le navire de la colonel Hina vient d'amarrer aux côtés du nôtre !

-Très bien. Et le sergent Mashikakû n'a rien trouvé de son côté ?

-Actuellement il fouille l'îlot de Luin avec une dizaine d'hommes !

-Contre-amiral Smoker ! La colonel Hina va monter à bord !

-Qu'elle vienne dans mon bureau.

Smoker tira une longue bouffée de ses cigares. Hina était arrivée plus tôt que prévu. Efficace comme toujours. La porte de son bureau ouvrit, pour laisser entrer sa vieille amie, suivie de Jango et Fullbody.

-Alors Smoker ? Encore besoin de mon aide ?

-La ferme. Bon, tu vas inspecter Summelry et Autumno, de mon côté je vais sur Springer et Winternal. Les fouilles débuteront demain matin.

-Eh ! Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? Hina fâchée !

-Pile ou face ?

-...Face

-Perdu.

-Tu es détestable. Hina désespérée.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien. On garde le contact avec les escargophones. Si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit en rapport avec Tashigi, appelez-moi tout de suite.

--Begnion--

-Robin ?

-Oui Chopper ?

-Tu crois que Zoro et Tashigi sont morts ?

-Si c'est le cas, nous trouverons au moins leurs cadavres.

-Dis pas des choses si horribles Robin !

L'archéologue sourit. Le médécin tenait beaucoup à ses amis, comme les autres membres de l'équipage d'ailleurs. Elle sentait qu'ils devaient être sur l'île centrale de Seasonus, mais elle espérait que cette impression soit fausse.

-Eh Franky ! Il t'a dit quoi le grand-père ?

-Des trucs sur l'économie de cette île. Rien de bien utile...

-Tu crois qu'ils sont où ?

-Si je le savais, on aurait pas à fouiller toutes les îles !

-Je me demande pourquoi Zoro s'est jeté à son secours...

-Parce que c'est un homme ! Un vrai !

Tandis que le cyborg se mit à jouer de la guitare d'un air ému, Usopp se demanda si les recherches aboutiraient à quelques chose. De plus ils devaient retrouver Luffy avant de partir pour la prochaine île.

--Thousand Sunny--

-Nami-swaaan ! Voici une salade de fruits et un jus de raisin !

-Merci Sanji.

-C'est préparé avec amour.

Tandis que le coq retournait aux fourneaux, la navigatrice restait perplexe sur les possiblités de retrouver les deux épeistes. Vu le courant, ils peuvent être allés dans deux directions : Nord-Ouest ou Sud-Est. Si le courant printanier avait repris son ampleur d'origine, les îles où Zoro et Tashigi avaient le plus de chances de tomber dessus étaient Autumno et Seasonus. S'ils étaient sur Seasonus, ils risquaient d'être en danger vu les conditions de vie qui y régnaient. Nami soupira. Maintenant, il valait mieux attendre que ses compagnons soient de retour pour leur exposer la suite des opérations. Elle se laissa détendre par l'agréable climat printanier et les chansons de Brook, qui chantait merveilleusement bien "Le Saké de Binks".

--???--

Zoro découpa des arbres, qui se révélèrent coriaces, sans pour autant capables de résister aux sabres du bretteur. Il tailla un abri avec le bois ainsi découpé, et y déposa Tashigi. Il espérait que cela la protégerait au moins de la neige, de la plui et des courants d'air. La Marine était en sous-vêtements : ses habits étant humides, Zoro les avait retirés pour lui éviter une pneumonie. L'homme aux cheveux verts mit en oeuvre tout son possible pour que la jeune fille souffrît le moins possible du climat instable : s'il faisait trop chaud, le sabreur mettait son bandana humidifié avec de l'eau de mer sur le front de la jeune fille pour la rafraîchir, si le froid les accablait, il la massait pour maintenir sa température à un niveau suffisant. Alors qu'il la frictionnait au niveau du torse, accroupi au-dessus d'elle, elle ouvrit des yeux. Un grand cri se mêla au bruit du vent d'hiver.

-Ror...Zoro ! Qu...Que fais-tu là ??

-En train de veiller sur celle qui s'est fait emportée par la vague.

-T...Tu veux dire que tu t'es précipité à mon secours ?

-...

Tashigi dévisagea d'abord le bretteur, visiblement mal à l'aise, avant de remarquer qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud, et qu'elle était en sous-vêtements. Elle rougit et se mit à chercher ses habits, avant que le pirate ne l'arrête.

-Si t'as envie de choper la crève, voici tes vêtements.

-...Où sommes-nous ?

-Bonne question.

La Marine se mit à observer attentivement autour d'elle : d'un côté, une forêt vierge, de l'autre, la mer, et entre les deux, la plage, et par-dessus tout, le froid hivernal. Elle avait le choix entre mourir d'humidité ou du froid.

-Si c'est le froid qui te dérange, tu l'apprécieras dans douze secondes.

-Hein ?

Un cinquième de minute plus tard, la jeune fille sentit une chaleur étouffante s'installer. Elle se rendit compte presque aussitôt : cette île n'était pas normale.

-Le climat change toutes les demi-heures. Si tu veux, je crois qu'il fera meilleur dans la forêt.

Tashigi fixa la masse de végétation. Celle-ci n'était visiblement pas rassurante. Mais peut-être que les conditions climatiques y étaient plus acceptables. Un détail lui revint soudain.

-Shigure ! Je l'ai laissé dans la chambre !

-J'ai vu.

Un sentiment de désespoir s'empara de la jeune fille. Comment se défendrait-elle dans cette forêt qui semblait remplie de dangers ? Zoro vit le visage à la fois triste et frustré de la jeune fille. Il lui tendit alors deux sabres : Wadô Ichimonji et Shuusui.

-Choisis.

-Hein ?

-'Faut bien que tu puisses te défendre.

-Ce...Ce pommeau...Et cette lame noire..."Shuusui"!

-Toujours aussi calée en matière de sabres.

-C...Comment l'as-tu obtenu ? J'avais entendu dire qu'il était perdu depuis des siècles !

-Après avoir vaincu un samouraï. Ryuma.

-Ryuma ? Le samouraï légendaire qui avait abattu un dragon en plein vol ? Impossible ! Il est mort il y a des siècles !

-Crois ce que tu veux. En tout cas, je t'autorise à emprunter un de mes sabres.

Zoro était conscient du danger que pouvait représenter le Sandai Kitetsu au vu de sa malédiction. Il préférait ne pas à faire subir à Tashigi une mort atroce comme l'avait signalé l'amurier, Ippon-Matsu. La Marine testa les deux sabres, et choisit finalement le sabre de Kuina, Shuusui étant trop lourd à son goût. Zoro la vit s'entraîner avec le sabre de son amie d'enfance, et l'image de Kuina lui revint inconsciemment. Il chassa ces idées lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille s'approcher de lui.

-Et le Yubashiri ? Où est-il ?

-Sur une île flottante.

-Hein ?

-Il est mort.

-TU L'AS DETRUIT ???

-Eh ! Du calme ! C'est un de tes potes de la Marine pour info !

-Mais...Quand... ?

-A Enies Lobby.

Tashigi se souvint qu'ils avaient ravagé l'île judiciaire en dépit du CP 9 et des 10 000 soldats qui le défendent. C'est pour cette raison que cet équipage est qualifié d' "hors du commun" avec plus de 650 millions pour la totalité des primes. Elle ragea qu'un sabre de telle qualité soit détruit. Zoro se leva alors et pénétra dans la forêt, la Marine le suivit presque aussitôt.

--Kaeru--

Luffy se promena d'un air jovial dans la ville : il aimait le printemps, il aimait l'été, il aimait l'automne, il aimait l'hiver. Il sentit une bonne odeur de viande venant d'une maison situé à l'embarcadère de la ville. Les portes étant ouvertes, il y entra.

Le doyen était quelqu'un de sage et d'instruit. Et contrairement aux apparences, il s'intéressait beaucoup à l'actualité. De plus, il s'occupait de gérer le trafic maritime de la ville. Alors qu'il prenait un temps de pause et s'apprêtait à passer à table, quelqu'un entra. Il le reconnut tout de suite : Monkey D. Luffy, le pirate qui vaut 300 millions de berrys. Cela le fit paniquer : pour avoir une prime aussi importante ce garçon au chapeau de paille devait être sanguinaire et incroyablement fort. Comme tout homme sage, il tenta tout pour ne pas provoquer sa colère.

-Euh...V...Vous désirez ?

-A manger !

Il réclamait un repas ? De toute manière il n'alalit pas risquer sa vie pour son déjeuner. Il pria Luffy de s'asseoir à table. Malheureusement pour lui la Marine n'était pas très active, le temps qu'il les appelle, que le pirate le remarque et que la Marine arrive il serait déjà mort.

-Mmh délichieux ! Qu'est-che que ch'est ?

-D...Du gigot de veau aux oignons...

-Tiens ? Grand-père, tu ne saurais pas où se trouvent deux de mes amis par hasard ?

-L...Lesquels ?

-Bah...Il y a Zoro, et Tashigi.

Seul le nom de Zoro était familier au vieil homme. L'avais de recherche, publié en même temps que les autres membres. 120 millions de berrys. "Zoro le Chasseur de pirates", deuxième membre ayant la prime la plus élevée de l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille. C'était sans doute son bras droit. Malheureusement –ou heureusement- il ne les avait pas vu dans les parages, et il redoutait la réaction du pirate qui s'empiffrait s'il lui donnait une réponse négative.

-N...Non...Désolé...Pitié...

-Ah ? Dommage...Tiens ? C'est pas des Eternal Pose qu'il y a sur cet étagère ?

-O...Oui...Si vous voulez...Vous pouvez vous servir...

-Hein ? Cool ! Ca va être utile pour Nami ça !

Nami. Il parlait sans doute de celle qui valait 16 millions de berrys. Une de ses acolytes. Il le vit prendre un Eternal Pose pour chaque île de la Croix de Seasonus, même celui de l'île centrale.

-Euh...V...Vous comptez vous rendre à Seasonus ?

-Syeaissonous ?

-C...C'est bien l'Eternal Pose pour cette île non ?

-Bah je sais pas. Je préfère laisser faire Nami ! Gnihihihi !

-P...Pourtant il y a des légendes peu rassurantes sur cette île saviez-vous ?

-Des légendes ? Cool ! Tu peux raconter ?

Le doyen soupira. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à cerner cet étrange garçon. Il se mit alors à conter...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiens tiens tiens...Quelles peuvent bien être ces légendes ? ^_^ (je sais je suis censé savoir)

Origines des noms ne provenant pas de One Piece :

Luin : Nom français de la cité sur l'eau dans **Tales of Symphonia**

Elzam : Prénom d'un des personnages jouables de **Super Robot Wars Original Generation 2 **(Elzam von Branstein)

Sybak : Nom du campus universitaire dans **Tales of Symphonia**

Begnion : Nom d'un des principaux pays de **Fire Emblem : Path of Radiance**

Kaeru : Nom japonais de Frog, un des personnages jouables de **Chrono Trigger**

Il y aura sans doute d'autres références. Les plus attentifs reconnaîtront-ils ? ^_^


	16. Chapitre 16 : Coïncidence

**_Mot du jour :_** Dans le grand test de personnalité, il semblerait que celui qui me ressemble le plus est Zoro...Si c'est pas un signe ça ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapitre 16 : Coïncidence**---------------------------------------------------------------------

--Kaeru--

_Il allait prendre sa retraite._

Le doyen sentait que son coeur ne supporterait pas le choc de la visite d'un autre pirate redouté. Ce genre d'émotions étaient mauvaises pour ses vieux jours. Il lui fallait du calme, de la sérénité. Il avait cru que ce métier lui permettrait de gagner sa vie tranquillement. Et voilà qu'un pirate à 300 millions de berrys venait de faire irruption, dévorer son repas, et partir avec les Eternal Pose de l'archipel !

--Begnion (Chopper & Robin)--

-Robin, est-ce que tu as entendu quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Comment surveiller efficacement son mari : Veiller à ce qu'il ne rentre pas trop tard, sentir son haleine s'il n'avait pas bu, fouiller ses vêtements pour trouver d'éventuelles traces compromettantes,...

-...Autre chose ?

-Préparer une ananas au chocolat : Découper l'ananas en tranches, faire fondre le chocolat au bain-marie, ajouter du sucre,...

-J'ai envie de bonbons...

-Fufufufu...Il y a justement une boulangerie ici.

-On y va ?

-Si tu as envie.

Chopper fonça en direction de la boulangerie pour combler son envie de sucreries. L'archéologue le rejoignit d'un pas tranquille. Elle épiait les conversations en permanence, avec l'aide de son fruit. Néanmoins aucune information à propos des deux disparus. Soudain elle vit des civils paniqués courir dans la direction opposée à elle.

--Begnion (Usopp & Franky)--

-Oï Franky ! Tu as tout chargé ?

-Ouaip. Les tôles, le bois, les vis et clous, le cola. Tout y est, y compris tes bricoles.

-On retourne au navire alors ? J'ai un peu faim. C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner.

-'Façons on devait se retrouver là où est amarré le Mini-Merry

Alors que le sniper et le cyborg retournaient là où était amarré le Mini-Merry 2, ils virent des gens qui fuyaient quelque chose comme la peste. Intrigués, ils se dirigèrent vers la source de la cohue.

--Begnion (Chopper & Robin)--

-Chopper ! Il y a du grabuge !

-Mgnmf ? J'arrive !

Le renne, la bouche pleine de friandises, sortit de la boulangerie en un temps record, et fonça vers la personne ou la chose qui terrifiait les civils.

-Crois-tu que nous aurons à combattre ?

-Si c'est le cas, que ferais-tu ?

-Je...Je ne me défilerai pas !

-Hum ? Voilà Usopp et Franky.

-Oï ! Les gars !

-'Va y avoir de l'action !

-Je ne le crois pas...

-Hein ?

Alors qu'ils se préparaient déjà au combat. Une silhouette qui leur était familière surgit. Un chapeau de paille, des cheveux non peignés, un grand sourire, leur capitaine marchait tranquillement dans la rue, à la grande surprise de ses compagnons, hormis Robin.

-Te voilà Luffy !

-Luffy ! Où étais-tu passé ?!

-Ah ? Bah j'me suis promené. Voilà ! Gnihihihi !

-J'le crois pas...Comment peut-il être aussi insouciant ?

-En tout cas, les habitants des environs ont l'air de t'avoir reconnu...

-J'sais pas mais ça a l'air craignos s'ils rameutent la Marine !

-Ouais ! Cassos !

--Large de Winternal--

-Contre-Amiral Smoker ! Un appel urgent du sergent Mashikakû !

-Enfin...!

-**Allô ? Contre-amiral Smoker ?**

-Ouais. J'écoute.

-**Les recherches se poursuivent, mais l'enseigne Tashigi semble ne plus être sur l'îlot. Je viens à l'instant de recueillir un témoignage très important !**

-Raconte.

-**Le maître du dojo de Luin dit l'avoir vue alors qu'il parlait à un ami forgeron de sa défaite face à...Roronoa Zoro, le pirate qui vaut 120 millions de berrys !**

-Comment... ?! Cela voudrait dire...Que Luffy au chapeau de paille serait dans les parages !?

-**Cela semble indéniable ! Il a aussi assuré que lorsque l'enseigne Tashigi avait entendu le nom de Roronoa, elle lui a exigé immédiatement des renseignements sur la direction qu'il a prise, etc.**

-Quand est-ce que cela s'est passé ?

**-Il dit vers les 15 h !**

-Pourtant elle m'a téléphoné durant la nuit...Cela voudrait dire qu'elle s'est perdue ? Et qu'elle les ait retrouvés ensuite ? Peut-être qu'ils l'ont kidnappée...

**-Contre-amiral Smoker ! Quelles sont vos directives pour la suite ?**

-Retournez à la base d'Elzam. Nous nous reverrons là-bas quand tout ceci sera terminé.

-**A vos ordres contre-amiral !**

Smoker sentait son sang bouillir. Celui qu'il poursuivait depuis LogueTown, Luffy au chapeau de paille, était juste dans les parages. Il allait enfin l'affronter. Il attendait cela depuis Alabasta. Si Tashigi avait été kidnappée par ces pirates, il devra les vaincre pour sauver son bras droit. Cela le motivait davantage, il était dorénavant obligé de les battre.

--Thousand Sunny--

-Yohohohoho ! Nos amis semblent être de retour ! Avec le capitaine de surcroît !

-Ca tombe bien, j'ai justement deux mots à lui dire...

Le Mini-Merry 2 s'approchait du navire, chargé des courses d'Usopp et Franky ainsi que des cinq pirates qui avaient débarqué sur l'île. Luffy fut le premier à rmeonter à bord, sans attendre que leur embarcation rentre dans son compartiment, grâce à ses capacités élastiques. Avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre les cuisines, il était devant une navigatrice à l'air menaçant.

-Où étais-tu Luffy...?

-N..Nami...! Euh...J'me suis promené...Et j'ai ramené des Eternal Pose !

La mine de la navigatrice changea aussitôt. Des Eternal Pose. Ils n'auront plus à devoir débourser pour en acheter. Elle s'empara aussitôt des insolites boussoles que lui tendait Luffy. Chacun d'eux correspondait à une île de la Croix de Seasonus.

-Merci Luffy ! D'où tu les sors ?

-Bah...Un grand-père me les a donnés. Il m'a aussi raconté une légende sur un trésor...

-UN TRESOR ???

Les yeux de la rouquine se changèrent immédiatement en berrys. Le cri avait alerté les autres membres de l'équipage, qui accourrèrent presque aussitôt. Intéressés eux aussi par une éventuelle chasse au trésor.

-Euh...Ouais...Il parlait d'un roi amoureux quelque chose comme ça...

-Raconte ! Quel est le trésor ? Où est-il ?

-Euh...Bah...Sur l'île de Seasonus je crois...

-On y va !

-HEIINN ??? Nami...Et Zoro alors ?

-On ira le secourir après !

-Navigatrice-san...Je crois que nous aurons plus d'informations sur le trésor à Autumno.

-Comment sais-tu ça Robin ?

-Car c'est là où se trouve le palais royal de Seasonus. Le roi qui gouverne l'archipel est sans doute le descendant du roi de la légende.

-D'accord ! On va passer par Summelry où on y restera la nuit, puis cap sur Autumno !

-Hourra ! En avant pour l'aventure !

-L'aventure et les trésors !

Le Sunny se dirigea alors vers Autumno, tandis que le coq était aux fourneaux.

--???--

-Zoro...

-Hmm ?

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas paré Shigure après notre duel ?

-Hmm...Je pense que ce sont les blessures de Thriller Bark qui se sont rouvertes. Mes bras ne répondaient plus. Fuhm, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'écouter le doc.

-Tu aurais aussi pu esquiver. Tes jambes avaient l'air de bouger !

-Ca t'aurait tué.

- !

-Allez. 'Te tracasse pas pour moi.

-Zoro...

-Ne bouge pas !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, le bretteur fit volte-face et dégaina ses deux sabres.

-Nitôryû...

-Que ?

-Nana-Juu-Ni Pound Hou (Calibre 72) !

Deux ondes tranchantes fusèrent alors des sabres de l'escrimeur. Elles frolèrent Tashigi, avant de s'abattre derrière elle. Une fleur monstrueuse, avec des crocs en guise de pétales, tomba.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Une fleur carnivore...Ya intérêt à rester vigilants dans cette forêt.

Tashigi était subjuguée. De une parce que Zoro s'était montré plus averti qu'elle, détectant même les ennemis silencieux, de deux car il avait réalisé une attaque à distance à l'aide de ses sabres, ce qui le plaçait à un autre niveau.

-Tu sauras te battre avec ce sabre ?

-O...Oui !

-Ca tombe bien, v'là notre repas.

Un monstrueux rhinocéros se montra devant eux. Ses cornes étaient acérées. Il était recouvert d'une épaisse laine qui semblait l'isoler, à cause des conditions climatiques extrêmement rudes. Il avait l'air furieux, sans doute parce que les deux épeistes ont pénétré sur son territoire. Il menaçait de charger sur eux et de les empaler à tout moment.

-Allez...Bonne chance.

Tashigi se mit en garde, Wadô Ichimonji entre ses mains. Elle se sentait confiante, surtout avec la présence du bretteur, qui la regardait. Une sensation semblable à un élève pressé de montrer ses progrès à un maître l'envahit. Elle fonça alors sur le rhinocéros. Le son d'une lame. Une tête tomba.

-Pas mal. Tu l'as tué d'un coup.

-Il n'était pas trop résistant. C'était facile.

Tashigi était modeste. Mais elle savait que cette performance était en partie dûe au sabre qu'elle maniait. Wadô Ichimonji, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il faisait partie des 21 grands sabres du monde.

-J'espère que t'as rien contre la viande grillée.

-Je ferai avec.

Zoro découpa alors un arbre d'un coup de sabre. Avant de se mettre à frotter deux bouts de bois sec l'un contre l'autre, de façon à produire du feu. Quelques minutes plus tard, la viande du rhinocéros grillait sur un feu abrité par une espèce de toit improvisé.

-'Faudrait qu'on trouve un abri pour la nuit.

-Zoro...On ne risque pas de se faire attaquer avec ce feu ?

-Mmh ? T'en fais pas. Je ne capte aucune présence hostile.

-Tu crois que tes compagnons vont nous retrouver ?

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ils savent toujours se montrer fiables lorsqu'il le faut.

-Mais ça a l'air inhabité par ici...Tu crois qu'ils auront une quelconque trace de nous ?

-Mmh...Si tu n'as pas peur, on peut tenter de quitter cette île et les retrouver nous-mêmes.

-S...Sur GrandLine ? Et à bord de quoi ?

-Ya qu'à construire un radeau en tranchant quelques arbres, et avec des lianes...

-C...C'est de la folie ! Nous n'avons même pas d'Eternal Pose ou même de Log Pose !

-Tu choisirais quoi entre moisir ici pour le restant de ta vie et tenter le tout pour le tout mais te casser d'ici ?

-...!

-Personnellement mon choix est fait. Je préfère mourir mais avoir agi plutôt que mourir passif, sans m'être battu pour accomplir mes rêves.

-J...Je propose qu'on attende ici un ou deux jours. S'ils ne viennent pas, alors nous partirons de nos propres moyens...

-D'accord...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelle est donc cette légende du roi amoureux ? Vous le saurez bientôt ! ;)


	17. Chapitre 17 : Découverte

**_Mot du jour :_** Les vacances de carnaval sont finies ! Snif ! Reveneeez ! Je vous aime ! (ainsi que ma GameCube et ma GameBoy Advance)

_je vous ai manqué ? J'ai profité au maximum de mes vacances, seul moment où je peux toucher à mes consoles de jeux, d'où l'absence de deux semaines. Enfin, voici le nouveau chapitre ;)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapitre 17 :** **Découverte**---------------------------------------------------------------

--Winternal : Large--

-Contre-amiral Smoker ! Les recherches sur cette île ont été infructueuses, personne ne semble avoir vu l'enseigne Tashigi !

-Et Chapeau de Paille ?

-Non plus ! De son côté la colonel Hina déclare que les habitants d'Autumno affirment ne pas l'avoir vue, ni l'enseigne, ni Chapeau de Paille.

-Hmm...Très bien, mettez le cap sur Springer.

-A vos ordres contre-amiral !

Il avait enfin une occasion de retrouver le gamin au Chapeau de Paille, et il n'allait pas la rater. Il attendait ce moment depuis Alabasta où il l'a perdu de vue.

--Summelry--

L'île avait un port, de dimension relativement importante, ce qui est étonnant, vu le peu de navires qui arrivent dans l'archipel. Des arbres bordaient toute l'île, permettant ainsi au navire pirate de s'y camoufler. Le Sunny fut amarré à l'abri des regards. L'équipage débarqua et se dirigea vers la ville la plus proche.

-Nami-swaan ! Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à porter ton saaaaac ?

-Je veux bien, merci Sanji-kun.

-Et toi Robin-chwaan ?

-Merci coq-kun.

-Ah~ ! L'amour m'emporte et décuple mes forces !

-T'as pas un peu l'impression d'être un esclave ?

-C'est exact ! Je suis un esclave...de l'AMOUR !

-Laisse tomber, Franky. C'est un cas désespéré...

-Tu crois que ça se soigne ?

--Ville--

Des filets de pêche étaient suspendus un peu partout à travers a ville. Une forte odeur de poisson envahissaient les narines des pirates. Summelry semblait être une île vouée à la pêche et au commerce avec le reste de l'archipel. Sanji était visiblement le plus intéressé par cette ville, surtout à l 'idée des nombreux poissons -dont certains peut-être encore inconnus- disponible dans cette ville.

-Nous devrons rester sur cette île pour la nuit. Donc il ne faut pas attirer l'attention. Compris Luffy ?

-Maaaiis ! Pourquoi tu me vises ?

-Parce que c'est toujours toi qui te fait remarquer et que l'on doit détaler en trombe de chaque île !

-Nami-swaaan ! Je pourrais faire les courses pour le dîner de ce soir ?

-Tous ces poissons te tentent hein coq-kun ?

-Ca sent trop fort, ça empeste le poisson partout !

-On est des pirates Chopper. On vit sur les mers, il faut donc s'habituer aux poissons.

-_On est les fripons des mers ! On gagne du cash avec nos haches !_

-Qu'est-ce que tu chantes Brook ?

-Une chanson qui m'est venue à la tête ! Yohohoho !

-Bon. Luffy, tu viendras avec moi et Chopper. Sanji, tu vas avec Usopp et Robin. Franky et Brook...

Est-ce qu'un colosse de deux mètres avec un nez d'acier et un squelette mouvant pouvaient passer inaperçus ? De même qu'un raton parlant, un possesseur de manche à balai en guise de pif, un érotomane, un...Cet équipage est infernal.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne vous faites pas repérer. Compris ?

Le groupe se dispersa en plusieurs équipes. Espérant trouver les deux disparus, en plus de trouver un trésor, chercher des nouveaux poissons, des livres de médécine, du bois, du métal, des tôles, des clous, de quoi nettoyer les instruments de musiques, des livres, des gadgets et de la viande.

--Ville : Groupe de Luffy, Nami et Chopper--

-Ca sent toujours trop fort !

-Chopper, respire par la bouche.

-Ca sent encore le poisson !

-Bouche avec tes doigts.

-J'ai des sabots !

-Haa ha ha ha ha !

-Ils sont impossibles...

-Vous là les comiques ! Vous voulez pas de mes poissons ?

Un marchand de poissons les hélait à son étalage.

-Ils sont déjà cuits ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Ils sont tous frais ! A peine pêchés !

-Ils sont bons ?

-Bien sûr ! Je vis ici depuis ma naissance ! Vous pensez bien que je m'y connais !

-Cool ! Mettez-m'en cent !

-Cent poissons ??

-Ouais ! On va faire une bouffe d'enfer !

-Luffy ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend à gaspiller inutilement de l'argent ??

-Bah quoi ? La bouffe est le plus important.

-Voilà les cent poissons ! Ca fera 5000 berrys !

--Ville : Groupe de Sanji, Usopp et Robin--

-Wow ! C'est quoi ce drôle de poisson ?

-Ca, m'sieur, c't'une murène-roche. L'est bin dissimulé avec c'te peau qui l'fait passer pour des rochers. Dure à l'attraper c'te sale bête ! Cré nom ! Mais pour sûr qu'c'est bin bon retourné à la poêle.

-Mettez-m'en dix. Et je prendrai aussi cinq de ces anguilles couverts de pics.

-Ah pour sûr que vous faites un bon achat ! Ca fera 500 berrys !

-Robin, tu as appris quelque chose ?

-Apparemment cette ville se nommerait Valeth.

-C'est tout ?

-De ce qu'il y a d'intéressant, oui.

--Valeth : Groupe de Franky et Brook--

-On fait quoi ?

-Une petite chanson ?

-Euh, c'est pas le top pour être discrets...

-_Yohohoho~ Yo~hohoho~_

-Je t'arrête direct mec, tu vas rameuter tous les passants.

-_Binks no sake wo..._

-Eh vous !

-Et zut...

--Valeth : Groupe de Luffy, Nami et Chopper--

-Mmgnf ! 'Chont trop bons ches crevettes !

-Mgnf mgnf mgnf ! Délichieux !

-5000 berrys...

-L'est trop chympa de nwous dwonner un paquet de crevettes en pluche !

-Avec 100 poissons d'achetés, ça t'étonne Luffy ?

-Mgnf ! T'en vweux Namwi ?

-Luffy, ces 5000 berrys seront retenus sur ta part du trésor que nous allons découvrir...

La navigatrice semblait oublier qu'elle prenait toujours la totalité du trésor dans tous les cas...

-Venez ! Y'a des chanteurs trop doués !

-Le squelette il assure ! Trop fort !

-Un squelette qui bouge et qui parle !

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demi-seconde pour le trio de deviner ce qui se présentait.

--Valeth : Groupe de Sanji, Usopp et Robin--

-Je crois que nous avons acheté suffisamment de nourriture.

-On retourne au navire alors ?

-On va d'abord déposer nos achats avant de continuer nos recherches ?

-On va faire comme ça.

Sur le chemin de retour vers le navire, ils tombèrent sur Nami en train de sermonner durement Franky et Brook pour leur manque de discrétion, devant les fous rires de Luffy et la crainte de Chopper.

-Nami-swan ! Que se passe-t-il ? Ces deux rustres t'ont désobéi n'est-ce pas ?

-Hey ! Tu serais gentil de ne pas nous accuser à tort !

-Vous êtes vraiment des cas désespérés ! Vous avez réussi à attirer l'île entière !

-On retourne au navire alors ?

-C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire...pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention !

-'Manquerait plus que des gens nous suivent.

-La faute à qui ?!?

-En tout cas, nos deux disparus ne semblent pas être sur cette île non plus.

-Sanji ! Fais-nous à manger !

-Tu patienteras jusqu'à l'heure du dîner pour manger, Luffy. Pas avant.

-Rooh...

L'équipage retourna au Sunny, toujours en quête d'aventure. D'ailleurs une personne était TRES impatiente d'accoster sur la prochaine île, surtout pour rencontrer le roi.

--???--

-Où va-tu ?

-Chercher un abri, t'as envie de dormir par terre ? Car moi ça me dérange pas, même s'il y a des petites bébêtes.

-Eurk...Non merci...Cherchons un abri. Cherchons un abri.

-...Les femmes...

Les deux épeistes se remirent à marcher dans une direction inconnue. Plusieurs heures durant. Ils firent entre-temps plusieurs rencontres avec des animaux, et par la même occasion de quoi constituer une réserve de vivres. Zoro se révélait être un combattant impitoyable, et mortel. La nuit commençait à tomber, quand ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé d'abri décent, en tout cas pour Tashigi.

-Et cet arbre ? Ses branches m'ont l'air suffisamment solides pour qu'on puisse y dormir dessus.

-T'as jamais entendu parler d'insectes ? Ils pullulent dans les arbres oui !

-Juste pour une bébête...

-En attendant, c'est à ton tour de tirer la luge.

-Ouais ouais...

Zoro prit les lianes qui étaient attachées à une luge improvisée. Celle-ci servait de chariot pour transporter leurs vivres qu'étaient constituées de leurs rencontres. A chaque fois qu'un animal les attaquait, il finissait sur la luge dans la seconde qui suivait.

--Autumno : Port---

-Colonel Hina ! Nos troupes sont prêtes au départ !

-Très bien, mettez le cap sur notre prochaine île : Summelry.

-Aw yeah ! Funky style dance ! Funky funky !

-Vous deux ! Cessez de faire les pitres et levez l'ancre !

-A vos ordres Miss Hina !

-Colonel Hina ! Un appel en provenance du contre-amiral Smoker !

-Transmettez-le ici.

-Il dit de rechercher, en plus de l'enseigne Tashigi, le pirate Luffy au Chapeau de Paille et son équipage.

-Il serait ici ?? Hina surprise !

-C'est ce que semble affirmer le sergent Mashikakû !

-Très bien, rompez sergent Shine.

Chapeau de Paille...Il avait réussi à lui échapper à Alabasta. Elle pourra lui faire payer cet affront.

--Summelry : Thousand Sunny--

-Nami-swaan ! Le repas est prêt !

-J'arrive Sanji-kun !

-A TAAAAABLE !!

-Luffy stop !

-Qu'avez-vous appris lors de la journée ?

-Encore des rumeurs sur l'île centrale.

-L'île mystère hein ? J'espère que Zoro et Tashigi n'ont pas échoué là-bas...

-Ils semblaient effrayés à l'idée que la pleine lune approche.

-Pourquoi ?

-Apparemment lors des pleines lunes des lueurs mystérieuses proviendraient de l'île centrale. La rumeur dit que ces lumières attireraient ceux qui la regarderaient trop longtemps et les conduiraient sur l'île centrale, les menant ainsi à leur perte.

-Oouh ! Ca fait peur !

-Zoro...Tashigi...

--???--

-Et cet rocher ?

-C'est le même que celui d'il y a deux heures ! On tourne en rond !

-C'est bon, pas la peine d'hurler...

-A cause de toi on est perdus !

-Parce qu'on était retrouvés tout à l'heure ?

-Tu crois que c'est le moment pour faire de l'humour ??

-Hé...Apparemment on est pas les seuls à avoir échoué ici.

-Quoi ? Que veux tu di...

Avant qu'elle ne put finir sa phrase, elle vit dans la direction que fixait Zoro des formes blanches. En s'approchant, elle put voir deux squelettes humains, serrés entre eux, semblant vouloir résister ensemble contre les conditions de vie infernales de l'île, jusqu'au bout. Ils étaient ensemble jusqu'à la mort. Les visages des squelettes étaient tournés vers le ciel, semblant maudire le destin les ayant amenés ici. Deux âmes de plus à succomber, sous le regard de la Lune, qui en avait vu tant d'autres connaître le même sort, solennellement, impitoyablement.

-Pff...Et v'là qu'il refait glacial...

-Trouvons vite un abri, je n'ai pas envie de les rejoindre.

-Hé hé...Effrayée ?

-Qui ne le serait pas ?

-Je suis un pirate, l'as-tu oublié ?

-Et alors ?

-Je suis habitué à risquer ma vie à chaque combat, chaque instant. La mort ne me fait pas peur.

-Donc tu es fier d'être pirate ?

Le bretteur ne répondit pas à la question et se remit en route, tirant la luge, suivi par la Marine.

-Zoro...

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois qu'il y a des grottes près de cette montagne ?

-Mmh ? On peut toujours essayer d'en trouver.

Tashigi constata que bizarrement, la montagne était percé de trous sur ses flancs. Arrivés à la base, ils trouvèrent rapidement des traces de constructions humaines : des reliefs en marbre, parsemés de dessins. Ils suivirent ces reliefs jusqu'à trouver une entrée dans la montagne. L'intérieur était éclairé par le haut, qui perçait dans le ciel donnant sur la Lune, située bien au centre de l'orifice.

-Drôle d'endroit.

-Zoro ! Qu'est-ce que c'est devant nous ?

Un temple placé au centre de la cavité se dressait devant eux, majestueux, immuable. Ses dimensions étaient à peine inférieures à celle de la montagne dans laquelle il était placé. Constitué de plusieurs étages circulaires chaque fois plus petit que celui sur lequel il était placé, au sommet trônait un étage bizarrement de même dimension que la base du temple, le tout reflétait d'une lueur irréelle la lumière de l'astre d'argent, devant les yeux éberlués de la fille aux cheveux bleu nuit et le regard incrédule de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai réellement envie de prolonger cette histoire, les idées s'accumulant dans ma tête en permanence. J'espère du moins que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

Références ne provenant pas de One Piece :

_Nous sommes les fripons des mers...:_ Chanson chantée par des pirates qui apparaissent dans **Fire Emblem : Path of Radiance**

Valeth : Nom d'un personnage de **Valkyrie Profile** (Lezard Valeth)


	18. Chapitre 18 : Coopération

**_Mot du jour :_** Que tous ceux ayant cru que j'avais abandonné ma fic se convertissent au ZoroTashigisme ! (Quoiqu'à la base, ceux qui lisent cette fic sont déjà convertis au ZoroTashigisme...)

_Après une loooongue pause, voici donc le 18e chapitre. Ah, et désormais je ne posterai plus les chapitresà un rythme régulier à cause de contraintes en ce qui concerne le temps disponible. (Et la paresse, mais cela ne concerne que moi)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapitre 18 : Coopération**------------------------------------------------------------------

--??? : ???--

-Je me demande ce que fout un temple dans un coin pareil...

-Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur ?

-Le meilleur moyen de le savoir est d'entrer.

Les deux épeistes poussèrent les grandes portes de pierre, qui miraculeusement n'étaient pas verouillées. Ils avancèrent prudemment à travers le couloir géant. Celui-ci était orné de fresques semblables à ceux qu'ils avaient observé à l'extérieur. Zoro continuait à tirer la luge croûlante de vivres derrière lui, avant de remarquer que celle-ci avait subitement l'air de s'alléger. Il fit volte-face et constata qu'elle était en train de vider son contenu dans un fossé, sans doute déclenché après son passage.

-Attention ! Il y a des pièges !

-Où ? Où ça ?

Le bretteur plongea sur son homologue féminin et la plaqua au sol, avant qu'une faux passa au-dessus d'eux à travers le couloir.

-Tu peux pas faire attention ?

-Ne bouge pas !

Tashigi était mal à l'aise. Le pirate s'était couché de sorte qu'ils soient face à face. Bien qu'elle essayait de s'en empêcher, son visage prenait une teinte rosée. Pendant ce temps, Zoro attendait que la deuxième faux soit passée avant de se relever.

-Deux faux hein ? La deuxième est pour éliminer ceux s'étant relevés trop vite sans doute.

Ils virent au fond une porte, et s'y dirigèrent, avant que le pirate sentit le sol s'effacer sous ses pieds.

-Zoro !

Le sabreur dégaina rapidement ses deux sabres et les planta sur les parois de la fosse. Il aperçut au fond un bassin contenant un liquide d'aspect peu rassurant. Il vit que la trappe de la fosse se mit à s'abaisser, sans doute pour se refermer sur lui. Tashigi remarqua également le piège se refermer. Elle dégaina le sabre emprunté au pirate et trancha la plaque de marbre. Celle-ci tomba dans le bassin et s'y dissolut. Zoro remonta du piège à l'aide de ses sabres.

-Merci pour le coup de main.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Moi aussi je dois te remercier pour tout à l'heure.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, ils l'examinèrent avec précautions, et remarquèrent les poignées recouvertes d'épines, sans doute empoisonnées. Le pirate décida donc de la trancher directement, et ils débouchèrent sur une salle. Le centre était occupé par une espèce d'autel tandis que la gauche et la droite comportaient chacun une porte. Le tout était éclairé par une lueur provenant du plafond.

-Ben dis donc, plutôt vide.

-Je me demande ce que produit cette lumière ? Et pourquoi les pièges n'avaient pas l'air de s'être déclenchés auparavant ?

-Sans doute parce qu'on est les premiers à arriver ici ? Après ceux qui l'ont construit.

La Marine se dirigea vers la porte de gauche, la trancha et vit avec effroi un tas de squelettes humains alignés, face à la salle centrale, et la disposition leur donnait l'air lugubre de dévisager Tashigi de leurs orbites vides.

-Un tombeau hein ? C'est pareil de ce côté-ci.

-C'est étrange...Il n'y a pas d'issue vers le haut ?

--Autumno--

Le Thousand Sunny s'approchait timidement des côtes masquées par les bois de l'île automnale, dirigé par une navigatrice compétente. Après avoir jeté l'ancré, l'équipage entier débarqua sur l'île, avec l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur cette légende et les dangers de Seasonus (Ainsi que le trésor, mais cela ne concerne que la navigatrice).

-Pour éviter de perdre du temps, je propose que nous nous rendions directement à la capitale récolter des informations.

-On na va pas explorer l'île avant ?

-Luffy, je préfèrerais que pour cette fois nous attirions le moins possible l'attention des gens, et surtout des chasseurs de primes ou de la Marine.

-Ce serait plus sage que seulement une partie d'entre nous aille rencontrer le roi.

-Et que seuls les plus discret y aillent.

-Ainsi que les plus courageux ! Mon je-ne-peux-pas-aller-sur-cette-île me revient !

Après maintes discussions, le groupe chargé de récolter des informations sur la légende fut composé de : Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji et Robin, soit ceux capables de ne pas se faire remarquer, à l'exception du capitaine (Mais qui peut empêcher un pirate soif d'aventures de partir à la découverte d'une île ?), le reste de l'équipage étaient affiliés à la garde du navire.

-Robin, tu en sais quelque chose sur cette légende ?

-Tout ce que j'en sais, c'est qu'il s'agirait d'un fait s'étant réellement déroulé, il y aurait des siècles, dans cet archipel.

-Luffy a également parlé du "Roi amoureux", je me demande bien à quoi cela peut faire allusion...

-Ca sent les ennuis, c'est moi qui le dit, j'aurais pas dû venir !

-Wouah ! La grande ville !

-Voici donc Garabellum.

--Springer : Large--

Smoker avait vu juste : Des marchands avaient bien commercé avec des jeunes gens dont la description correspondait parfaitement aux membres de l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille. Selon eux, ils se seraient dirigés plein Est, soit à Summelry, il y a moins de deux jours. Il se précipita sur son escargophone et contacta Hina, censée se trouver en ce moment même sur l'île estivale.

-Hina ! Tu me reçois ? Allô ? Hina ?

-**Smoker ! Que se passe-t-il ?**

-Chapeau de paille est censé se trouver sur Summelry, tu les as débusqués ?

-**Tu es efficace Smoker, Hina impressionnée ! Mais seulement un peu lent : Ils se seraient dirigés vers Autumno à l'aube.**

Le chasseur blanc étouffa un juron et tira une bouffée de ses cigares.

-C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas d'autres informations ?

**-Il y aussi un vieux à Kaeru qui affirme que le gamin au chapeau de paille serait venu chez lui, aurait dévalisé son garde-manger, ****englouti son repas, soulignant qu'il s'agissait d'un gigot de veau aux oignons préparé avec minutie dont il se réjouissait déjà de...**

-Tu te fiches de moi Hina ?!

-**...Et il aurait aussi pris les Eternal Pose de tous les îlots de l'archipel, dont celui de Seasonus.**

-Ca ne nous avance pax à grand-chose, à part qu'ils peuvent se rendre n'importe où dans l'archipel...

-**Mais il affirme que chapeau de paille s'est aussi intéressé à la légende de Seasonus.**

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-**Je l'ignore, mais il semblerait qu'ils prévoient de se rendre sur l'île centrale. Qu'en penses-tu Smoker ?**

-...On y va.

-**Dans ce cas, tu ferais bien de te préparer minutieusement Smoker. Si tu ne tiens pas à laisser ta peau là-bas.**

-Ouais je sais, les dérèglements climatiques hein ? T'en fais pas pour ça. On se rend là-bas demain midi.

-**Eh bien, rendez-vous au large de Seasonus, face Nord à midi alors.**

Smoker raccrocha l'escargophone et se mit à aboyer des ordres en direction de ses subordonnés.

--??? : ???--

A l'extérieur de la grotte, la chaleur intense réchauffait les plantes, qui profitaient de ce moment de répit avant la venue d'une nouvelle tempête de neige. Isolé par de solides remparts naturels, l'édifice situé à l'intérieur de la montagne semblait intemporel. Deux épeistes dormaient dos-à-dos, ou du moins, l'un des deux. Le deuxième était sur ses gardes, au cas où un autre piège se déclencherait. L'autel placé au centre de la pièce l'intrigait, ainsi que la configuration du bâtiment. Soudain, il sentit que la Marine s'était réveillée.

-Bien dormi ?

-Si tu considères qu'avoir des cauchemars signifie "bien dormir"…

-L'atmosphère s'y prête bien non ?

-Crois-tu qu'on nous trouvera si on reste ici ?

-Si on nous trouve ? Je n'en doute pas. Mais quant à savoir si on sera vivants d'ici là…

-...Zoro…

-Quoi ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, elle trébucha, ce qui la fit s'aplatir sur le sol, et par la même occasion, perdre ses lunettes.

-Toujours aussi maladroite hein ?

-Haa… ?

Le bretteur savait parfaitement ce qu'elle recherchait, et se dirigea vers l'autel où il les avait vu glisser. Alors qu'il se penchait pour les ramasser, il vit un levier situé en-dessous de la plaque de l'autel, habilement dissimulé par le marbre qui le soutenait.

-Tiens. C'est ce que tu cherches non ?

-M...Merci...

Cette scène ne les manqua pas de rappeler la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, à LogueTown. La Marine remit ses lunettes, les joues légèrement rosées.

-A ce propos, tu peux remercier ta maladresse. Viens voir ici.

-Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Comme tu peux le voir, un levier.

-Tu ne penses pas que c'est dangereux ?

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Aussitôt dit, le pirate suggéra qu'elle aille se mettre un peu à l'écart par sécurité. Ensuite, il actionna le levier.

Un tremblement se fit ressentir, avant que les deux épeistes virent une partie du plafond basculer, un escalier incrusté dessus, se plaçant juste devant l'autel.

--Autumno : Garabellum--

Les cinq pirates se promenèrent dans la ville, demandant de temps à autre où se situait la résidence du roi. Et avaient parfois l'impression que les habitants les dévisageaient bizarrement lorsqu'ils parlaient d'un "château" ou un "palais". Visiblement le roi ne devait pas être réellement commun. Peut-être qu'ils verraient un vrai complexe de bâtiments plus luxueux les uns des autres. Ou alors un manoir véritablement excentrique perdu au fin fond de la forêt. Ou encore un donjon fortifié et défendu par des remparts indestructibles.

-Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille...

-Arrête d'être aussi pessismiste Usopp !

-En tout cas, nous avons de la chance qu'ils ne nous aient pas reconnus.

-Sanji ! Achète donc ça !

-Luffy. Je t'interdis de gaspiller notre argent à tort et à travers. Déjà, avec les poissons que tu as achetés à Summelry...

Robin interrogea un autre passant, une vieille dame promenant ce qui semble sans doute être son petit-fils.

-Excusez-moi madame, pourriez-nous indiquer la résidence du roi ?

-Le...le roi ?

-Oui, c'est bien ça. Il habite par ici non ? Celui qui vous dirige. Qui règne sur vous. Qui est le représentant de votre archipel.

-Ahh... Vous devez parler de monsieur Gorion... Un bien gentil monsieur d'ailleurs... L'autre jour, quand mon arrière-petit-fils, que vous voyez ici, pleurait pour avoir un ballon... Il était là, à le regarder, puis était entré dans la boutique de jouets et ressortit avec un ballon tout neuf !... Un chic type, c'est moi qui vous le dit...

-Oui, mais pourriez-vous nous indiquer où il habite ?

-Où il habite ?... Eh bien... C'est à gauche ?... Ou encore... Tout droit ?

-Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

-Non...Pas vraiment....A vrai dire...J'ai oublié...

-Pardonnez-moi de m'immiscer dans votre conversation, mesdames. Êtes-vous à la recherche de la résidence du roi ?

-Qui êtes-vous monsieur ?

-Ah ! Excusez mon impolitesse. Je m'appelle Joan. Enchanté. Vous recherchez la résidence du roi ?

-Oui c'est bien cela. Nous avons à lui demander quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce donc ? Il est plutôt occupé vous savez ?

-Nous préfèrerions le lui demander en personne si possible.

-Oh, je vois. Très bien. Je vais vous y conduire alors.

Il les mena devant une maison, à peine assez grande pour être qualifiée de manoir, située au centre-ville. Celle-ci n'avait rien d'une résidence royale et semblait extrêmement modeste comparé au palais d'Alubarna.

-C...C'est là ? Le palais du roi ?

-C'est pas ce que j'appelle un château...

-Ah ! Mais vous n'avez jamais mentionné de château !

-Et le roi ? Il est où ?

-Vous avez de la chance, il est disponible aujourd'hui. Il vous recevra sur-le-champ.

-Mais toi t'es qui monsieur ? Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

L'homme se mit alors à esquisser un sourire encore plus large que d'habitude. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison et aussitôt entré à l'intérieur, une petite fille sauta dans ses bras.

-Bienvenue dans mon manoir. Faites comme chez vous.

-Votre manoir ? C...Ca veut dire que ?

-Je suis Joan Gorion, souverain de l'archipel de Seasonus, et voici ma fille, Ezna. Ravis de faire votre connaissance, Monkey D. Luffy.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Légende

**_Mot de l'auteur :_** Ca faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas prêt à abandonner cette fic. Néanmoins, je suis de moins en moins disponible. Mais peut-être qu'un nouveau chapitre pourrait pointer le bout du nez dans peu de temps, voire, une nouvelle fic ?

**---------------------------------------------Chapitre 19 : Légende--------------------------------------**

_« Bien des lunes auparavant, il était u__n roi qui gouvernait sur un archipel. Il vivait une vie sans histoire, n'étant ni autoritaire ni généreux. Il se contentait de conserver tranquillement son poste de roi. L'île sur laquelle il vivait était prospère mais sa vie demeurait monotone, quelque peu lassé de la présence continuelle de l'automne. Un jour... »_

--??? : ???--

-Où... Où vas-tu ?!

-A ton avis ? Je ressors.

-Pourquoi prends-tu l'escalier alors ?

-...

Le bretteur ne dit pas un mot. Une fois de plus son sens d'orientation, _inhumainement_ médiocre, avait frappé, et commettre une bourde pareille, c'était à mourir de rire. Le pirate vit alors son compagnon de route, qu'il espérait provisoire, rire à gorge déployée, tant il fut ridicule. Celle-ci l'avait imaginé idiot dans la forêt, mais aller jusqu'à se perdre là où c'est impossible, c'en était inimaginablement drôle.

-Ne sois pas si crispé comme ça... Allons donc voir ce qu'il y a à l'étage au-dessus. Peut-être que l'on pourra trouver quelque chose qui nous serait utile.

-...

Les deux sabreurs montèrent l'escalier qui, malgré l'impression d'âge qu'il donnait, ne bougea pas d'un pouce sous leurs pas. La pièce supérieure, de forme circulaire, était baignée dans une lueur fantasmagorique et irréelle, teinte d'un rouge clair, qui provenait d'une boule de crystal, éclairée par un trou dans le plafond, qui projetait la lumière dans toutes les directions. Les murs, réfléchissant efficacement les rayons, intensifiaient l'éclairage magique de la salle. Les explorateurs du tombeau constatèrent rapidement que le sol de cette pièce était constituée d'un matériau assez transparent, mais uniquement de la face orientée vers le haut, ce qui explique la provenance de la lumière au rez-de-chaussée.

-Drôle de goûts en ce qui concerne les couleurs...

-Je me demande si c'est réellement un tombeau.

--Autumno : Manoir des Gorion--

-C'est pas tellement luxueux ici...

-C'est même modeste comparé au palais d'Alubarna.

-Vous êtiez déjà allés dans un palais royal ??

-Ouais ! Même que Luffy a mangé comme 100 personnes !

-Yohohoho ! Je me demande si je pourrai faire quelques passes d'armes avec la garde ici...

-Veuillez accepter mes excuses, mais nous n'avons pas de garde royale.

-Ah ! Mais je vous en prie, ce n'est rien ! Juste une petite lubie personnelle.

-Alors comme ça, t'es le roi ?

-Fufufu, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses n'est-ce pas ? Désolé si je ne correspond pas à vos attentes.

-Pas de garde royale ? Pas de palais ? Vous vous promenez comme ça dans les rues ? vous vous habillez comme tout le monde ? C'est un peu normal que nous soyons si surpris non ?

-Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une garde ?

-Pour vous protéger, non ?

-Me protéger de quoi ? De ceux qui veulent ma palce ? Je la cède volontiers. De ceux qui me haïssent ? Je ne me défendrai même pas. De ceux qui veulent me dépouiller ? Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai.

-...

-Drôle de roi...

-C'est à peine croyable qu'il soit roi...

-Héhé... Je vous comprends... Mais d'après vous, qu'est-ce un roi ?

-Celui qui dirige un pays, non ?

-En effet, mais roi, est-ce une profession ou une valeur ? Si c'est une valeur, en quoi sommes-nous, notre lignée, supérieurs aux autres ? S'il s'agit d'une profession, en quoi sera notre lignée toujours la plus qualifiée ?

-.....

-Mais puisque vos ancêtres avaient fondé le royaume, vous avez le droit de revendiquer la souveraineté, non ?

-C'est le peuple qui fait une nation.

--??? : ???--

-Pas de levier cette fois...

-La boule ne veut pas bouger non plus.

-Et c'est quoi ce charabia ? « Les ténèbres du coeur ouvrent la voie vers la mort. »

-Une devise, ou un indice peut-être...

-Peut-être que si on te faisait tomber... Ta maladresse pourrait nous être utile une fois de plus.

-...Je ne suis pas sûre de toujours apprécier tes plaisanteries.

Ce que Tashigi ignorait, c'est que la proposition du pirate n'était nullement une blague.

-Si c'est comme ça, il reste plus qu'à trancher vers le haut...

-Non ! Attends ! On risque de se faire écraser par les débris ! Tentons une nouvelle fois d'examiner la boule.

-Pff... C'est pas quelques débris qui feront du mal...

-Peut-être que l'on doit faire quelque chose de particulier avec la boule...

-C'est ça oui, comme répéter cette litanie devant lui une vingtaine de fois ? Ou encore le prendre comme le « coeur » et lui priver de toute « lumière » ?!

-Pardon ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Peux-tu répéter ta dernière idée ?

-Recouvrir le sphère, et quoi ?

La Marine se mit aussitôt à se diriger vers la joyau, et, bien que celui-ci était relativement volumineux, elle recouvrit la majeure partie de son corps.

Rien ne se passa.

Elle changea alors de tactique, et essaya du mieux qu'elle put de boucher le trou dans le plafond, mais échoua, le plafond étant haut de plus de 3 mètres.

-Zorro !

-Quoi ?

-Ne reste pas planté là ! Aide-moi à boucher le trou !

Le sabreur râla quelque peu puis porta son compère sur ses épaules, celle-ci put réussir à boucher le trou de ses deux mains, n'étant d'une taille relativement modeste. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent, avant que le plafond commença à s'écrouler. Le pirate se mit alors à s'exclamer :

-Je savais bien qu'on aurait dû tout trancher dès le début !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lumière ?

-Que veux-tu que j'en sache ?

_« Alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre de son château, juché à la hauteur des nuages, il vit une femme, d'une telle beauté, que même à cette distance, il en fut charmé. Il ordonna à ses gardes de l'amener à lui, de gré ou de force. »_

--Autumno : Manoir des Gorion--

-Papa ! Papa !

-Excusez-moi. Je vous prie de pardonner mon impolitesse, je suis à vous dans quelques instants.

-Drôle de roi, qui s'excuse devant des pirates comme nous...

-Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est poli et modeste.

-Tout de même, c'est à peine croyable qu'il soit roi. Il n'a même pas l'air de diriger qui que ce soit.

-J'aimerais quand même voir un peu la cuisine.

-Veuillez accepter mes excuses. Ma fille vient de m'annoncer une nouvelle assez inquiétante pour vous.

-Ah bon ?

-La Marine serait à vos trousses. Des gens auraient vu la fameuse colonel Hina dans les parages, questionnant tout le monde en ce qui concerne une certaine épeiste aux cheveux bleus nuits, portant des lunettes et assez étourdie, ainsi que la bande de pirates de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, qui se trouve être devant moi.

-On est grillés...

-Vous allez nous signaler à la Marine ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

Presque tout l'équipage était bouleversé par sa question, tant la réponse leur semblait pourtant évidente.

-Pour nous faire arrêter bien sûr ! Vous savez bien que nous sommes des hors-la-loi non ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai vu vos avis de recherche comme tout le monde. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous livrer à la Marine. Vous n'avez aucunement l'air d'avoir commis un quelconque crime.

-Quelle confiance...

-Et vous ne vous intéressez même pas à nos primes ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Notre archipel se suffit bien à lui-même, étant toujours quelque peu isolé par rapport au reste du monde, et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'enrichir ainsi.

-Allons, ça nous arrive aussi de faire des affaires avec les pirates, surtout qu'en général, ils ne viennent que pour se ravitailler. Nous ne faisons appel à la Marine que lorsqu'ils ont commis un crime au sein de l'archipel, ce qui n'est pas votre cas. Détendez-vous donc.

-Ben... Merci...

-Vous aviez dit que vous vouliez me voir, enfin, le roi, ou plutôt, celui qui gouverne l'archipel. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Cela concerne deux points : Le premier est que nous sommes quasiment certains sur le fait que deux de nos compagnons ont été emportés vers l'île centrale de Seasonus lors d'une tempête...

-C'est assez ennuyeux... Mais ils ont été emportés lors d'une tempête vous dites ? Comment pourriez-vous être sûrs qu'ils se trouvent là-bas ? Ils pourraient aussi bien s'être noyés ou dévorés par des monstres marins.

-Cela aurait pu être le cas, si ce n'était pas Zoro.

-Et les courants se dirigeaient vers l'île centrale. Nous avons fouillé Springer et Summelry, sans rien trouver. Il ne reste donc plus que Seasonus, ou les îlots qui délimitent l'archipel.

-Intéressante théorie... Vous disposez d'une excellente navigatrice... Mais alors, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Tout ce que vous pourrez nous apprendre sur l'île de Seasonus nous serait utile. Selon les rumeurs, cette île n'est vraiment pas fréquentable et les conditions de vies, impossibles.

-J'ai bien peur que je ne pourrai vous apprendre davantage que ce que vous aurez probablement entendu parler. Vous savez sans doute que lors des nuits de pleine lune, une lueur, provenant de l'île centrale, éclaire toutes les îles de l'archipel, même si elle n'est pas éblouissante. Les climats sont instables et s'alternent en permanence. La faune et flore, hostiles à toute vie humaine. Seuls les fous, les aventuriers ou les chasseurs de trésors prennent le risque de s'y rendre, parfois des pêcheurs trop curieux, mais ceux qui parviennent à en revenir n'y retournent jamais.

-C'est effrayant !

-Pas commode-commode cette île...

-Y'a-t-il un édifice quelconque ? Des chasseurs de trésors n'iraient pas risquer leur peau pour rien non ?

-En effet, bien des siècles auparavant, mon ancêtre, dont le nom fut éradiqué de toutes les sources historiques, fit bâtir un tombeau à sa propre intention. Plusieurs centaines de travailleurs et presque autant de soldats moururent au cours des travaux sur ces terres maudites. Quelques décennies après sa mort, son successeur décida de rayer son existence tant il fut impopulaire. Seule sa légende subsiste encore.

-Justement, nous sommes aussi venus vous voir à propos de cette légende...

--??? : ???--

-Ca s'est calmé...

-Me demande ce que produit cette lumière...

-N'as-tu pas l'impression qu'elle devient plus... sombre ?... Moins vive... Plus fantomatique encore...

-Peut-être... Parce que la nuit arrive ? Quoiqu'il en soit, montons voir.

Les deux sabreurs parvinrent à l'étage supérieur sans trop de difficultés. Celui-ci était nettement plus large, d'une dimension similaire à la pièce du rez-de-chaussée. La lueur, rouge pâle, était plus forte que jamais. Le pirate et la Marine constatèrent rapidement qu'ils se trouvaient au sommet du tombeau, car le plafond était percé en son centre, et donnait la vue sur le soleil, ou plutôt, une partie, car celui-ci se dirigeait lentement vers l'ouest, signe que la soirée approchait. Le bretteur aux cheveux verts put ainsi deviner qu'ils avaient dormi tout le matin et une partie de l'après-midi.

Les rayons du soleil baignaient dans une sorte de bassin sphérique, rempli d'un liquide rouge vif, et suspendu au-dessus du vide par lequel les épeistes étaient parvenus par quatres barres transparentes fixées sur les murs, avant de se répandre à travers tout le tombeau. La pièce était également circulaire mais le sol était tapissé, et divers armoires et étagères étaient longées le long des murs.

-'Me demande ce que l'on a bien pu mettre ici...

-Z...Zoro... Regarde...

-Hmm ?

_« Il était prêt à tout pour conquérir le coeur de la belle, mais celle-ci se refusait à l'aimer, affirmant que nul pouvoir ou richesse au monde ne pouvait la forcer à l'aimer. Le roi ne prêta aucun attention à ces remarques, et l'enferma dans son château. Les journées passant, bien qu'elle vivait confortablement, elle continuait à refuser tous les avances que faisait le souverain. Le roi devint alors violent et irascible, allant même jusqu'à la menacer de mort, elle et toute sa famille, ainsi que leurs proches et voisins. La menace eut l'effet d'un coup de vent sur la jeune femme, qui même face au spectre de la mort gardait la tête haute et le coeur fermé. »_

--Autumno : Manoir des Gorion--

-La légende vous dites ?

-Oui, et surtout les trésors !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est inquiétante dans ces moments-là...

-Je possède bien un livre y relatant. Je peux vous l'amener si vous le désirez.

-Cela nous aiderait beaucoup.

-Veuillez donc patienter un peu, le temps que je vous l'amène.

Aussitôt dit, le roi, ou plutôt, celui qui descendait de la lignée des souverains de Seasonus, quitta le salon dans lequel l'équipage s'était installé. Ceux-ci pouvaient observer le décor, si relativement sobre comparé à un vrai palais royal, restait assez somptueux. Cinq grands sofas bien moelleux étaient disposés en cercle autour d'une table en bois, sur lequel reposait divers boissons et gâteaux.

-Je me demande quand même si Zoro se trouve vraiment là-bas.

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous n'avons qu'à chercher ailleurs.

-Et Tashigi adorée... J'espère qu'elle va bien sans moi...

-Elle est aux côtés de Zoro, il n'y a rien à craindre.

-Je ne fais pas confiance à cette tête de cactus pour sa protection !

-Pourtant, c'est bien lui le seul qui s'est jeté à la mer pour la secourir, non ?

-Je vous prie de me pardonner pour l'attente. Voici le livre.

- « Le coeur de Seasonus » ? C'est le nom de la légende ?

_« La jeune femme finit par s'adresser au roi, et lui proposa un défi. Si le roi était capable de prouver un véritable amour, rempli de bons sentiments, elle serait prête à l'épouser. Le roi lui offra des cadeaux somptueux, érigea des statues partout dans les villes, entreprit même d'édifier un temple en l'honneur de la femme. Celui-ci fut construit à l'intérieur d'une montagne au centre de l'île aux saisons infernales. Le souverain obligea des milliers de citoyens à travailler dans ce milieu hostile, sous surveillance des soldats, et bon nombre d'entre eux succombèrent aux rudes conditions de vie. »_

--??? : ???--

-C'est quoi ça ? Un coffret ?

-On dirait qu'il y a des inscriptions dessus...

-On dirait surtout que la "statue" qui le tient est un cadavre.

-Uuh... Arrête un peu avec tes remarques morbides...

-Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Et si ça se trouve, ce liquide rouge dans le bocal est du sang.

-Zoro ! Tu manques vraiment de délicatesse !

-Pff... Bon, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

-Euh... « A mes... Nous sommes tous... Votre coeur... Mon... Aime... »

-C'est quoi ce charabia ??

-C'est à moitié effacé ! Je n'y peux rien... Je ne suis pas archéologue...

-Toutes manières, on dirait pas qu'il y a une autre énigme à résoudre.

-Voyons un peu ce qu'il y a dans le coffret...

-Attends ! Non !

Mais ce fut trop tard.

A peine Tashigi put retirer le coffret des mains du cadavre qu'un tremblement se fit entendre, et des grilles surgirent pour sceller le trou par lequel les deux épeistes étaient montés.

-...Fausse alerte.

-L'issue est bloquée maintenant !

-C'est pas un problème ça.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ouvrons donc le coffret...

En l'abscence d'un verrou, le coffret était facile à ouvrir. Néanmoins, la jeune Marine fut plus prudente cette fois et tint son visage quelque peu à l'écart avant de dévoiler son contenu. Rien de dangereux se déclencha, et les deux épeistes scrutèrent l'intérieur du coffret.

_« Une fois le temple achevé, le roi s'empressa de préparer tout un cortège__ pour amener la femme de ses rêves sur les lieux. Elle arriva devant le temple une nuit de pleine lune, et lorsqu'elle vit l'édifice, ainsi que les morts qui jonchaient encore ça et là, elle se mit à pleurer, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, et s'adressa en ces mots : __**« Tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que tu m'as offert, était le fruit de labeur des autres. Toi, tu n'as rien fait. C'est pourquoi tu ne réussiras jamais à conquérir mon coeur. »**__. Elle se fondit alors sous la lumière de la lune, devant le roi, impuissant, et disparut. Le roi fut rempli par le remords, et fit aménager le temple en un tombeau, qui serait le sien. On raconta qu'il s'arracha le c____oe__ur en guise de mort, et aurait auparavant ordonné qu'on le vide de son sang et en remplit un bassin, dans lequel le soleil et la lune baignaient désormais de leur lueur. Le roi ne put en fin de compte jamais être aimé par la jeune femme, et fut détesté par les familles des ouvriers et soldats morts. Son nom fut alors à jamais rayé des mémoires. »_

--Garabellum : Manoir des Gorion--

-Quelle triste histoire...

-Bwaah ! C'est trop émouvant ! Non ! J'chiale pas vous autres ! Pas du tout ! Même pas un peu !

-Ce fut une fin assez tragique, en effet.

-L'histoire, pourtant, ne dit pas tout. En tant que descendant de la lignée, j'ai conservé des documents relatant quelques précisions à propos du temple, ou tombeau. Il y aurait un coffret contenant l'ultime cadeau qu'il destinait à celle qu'il aimait. J'aimerais, si c'est possible, que vous puissiez le retrouver et me le montrer.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Il aurait fait inscrire ses dernières volontés sur ce coffret, et aucun document ne m'en dit plus long à ce sujet, ni sur l'inscription, ni sur le contenu.

-Pourrons-nous le garder par après ?

-Nami !

-Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le trésor qui m'intéresse, mais l'inscription. Vous serez aussi récompensés. Après tout, ce sera dangereux de visiter le temple. De multiples pièges mortels le protègent, bien que sa meilleure défense reste le climat chaotique de l'île.

-D'accord, nous prendrons garde.

-Et surtout, méfiez-vous de la lumière. Aucun document n'en parle non plus, et ce soir, c'esr la pleine lune, le moment où la lueur se fait la plus intense.

-Ce n'est pas très rassurant...

-Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher. Peut-être que quelque chose pourrait arriver à Tashigi adorée !

-Merci pour tout, euh... Votre altesse ?

-Fufufu... Ne vous en faites pas, appelez-moi Joan, et pas de soucis, vous pouvez me tutoyer.

-Merci bien Joan ! A bientôt !

-Prenez garde à vous ! J'ai entendu dire que la Marine risque de se rendre sur cette île aussi !


End file.
